Pagi  The Secret Airbender
by nnw
Summary: There was one more. A girl…I am not finished with the story so I am really not sure where I will end up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

When the raid started all the air nomads could do was pray. Pray that someone would save them or someone would stop what was coming. That prayer was never answered. In what seemed like a blink of an eye the entire race was wiped off the face of the earth. Or so everyone thought…

It was supposed to be the final stand against the final threat to the fire nation. Wipe out all of the air nomads and kill the avatar. Somehow the avatar eluded them and he was spared the fate of his people.

But he was not the only one who was spared in the gruesome genocide. There was one more. A girl…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The raid on the Western air temple was fast and brutal. The soldiers encircled the temple and matched inward. As they marched a sudden blast of air sent many of the first wave of soldiers sailing over the edge of the high plateau. The screams of the men falling could be heard by the soldiers who ran to take their places at the front of the attack. This didn't seem to phase the faceless mass of soldiers.

They marched building by building taking out all of the air nomads in sight. Fire flew through the air and the smell of burning flesh filled the area around where the troops stood to fight. The soldiers matched inward taking down everyone, some were women and children running away, others were men standing to fight. All of these people were sent into oblivion by the calloused soldiers.

After destroying all of the air nomads they could the soldiers went to check buildings one by one. The highest and most important soldiers walked through the buildings to check and make sure there were no survivors. Toward the center of the city one of these men began his rounds. He had been a good man but this war was taking its toll on him. He just wanted to get this over with and go home to his wife. She was alone and he had felt bad for leaving her but it was his duty. He searched the buildings trying not to focus on the faces he saw.

He entered the last of the buildings he was to search, and in the back of the building he found a girl. She was unharmed and standing over someone. She watched as he moved toward her. He knew that he was supposed to kill anyone on sight but he didn't have it in him. She was so young and he couldn't image taking the life of a child.

The girl stood still next to her dying mother. She would not leave her even if it meant her death as well. As she stood there watching the firebender that had come in to the back of the building she felt as though she was made of stone. He approached her and she moved only enough to place herself in front of her mother protectively. The man stopped and stared and her a moment.

He had made up his mind. He couldn't stop this war but he could save this girl.

"There is nothing you can do for her" he said. It sounded cold but he new he was right.

"I will not leave her" The girl's voice was defiant and strong for her age.

"Listen to him. Run while you still can" Her mother's voice was weak. This caused the girl to turn to her mother. She could tell the woman was fading fast but she couldn't bear to leave her side.

"I can't leave you." She was holding back the tears.

"I can save you" The man broke back into the conversation. His voice was quite and he seemed to be rolling the idea through his head.

"Do it. Go. Please. Remember me and your people." With these words her mother drew her last breath. She was gone, another soul taken by the Fire Lord's war machine.

"Hurry" the man's words seem to be lost in the space.

He grabbed the young girl by the arm and pulled her from the building. She followed, not knowing what else to do. She walked behind him. Some of the men seemed to be staring at her but none of them said a word. She followed behind the man as they left the air temple. She never turned back she didn't want to see her home like this. She promised herself to try to remember it as it had been before the attack.

They marched for some time until night was upon them. When they finally stopped moving, she noticed a man walking towards them.

"Where did she come from?" The man asked. He seemed afraid to ask the question. She could tell the man who had spared her was someone of importance.

"She was in the building. It seems she had been taken from her home in the fire nation as a child. I saw no reason to kill one from our own nation." The man's voice was strong and seemed certain. "She will accompany us home and I will take responsibility for her."

As she looked around she noticed that most of the men seemed to agree with him. As she stood there she thanked the spirits that her mother had married her father. He was from the fire nation and this gave her the looks and skin tone that made the man's lie believable. She had always seen it as a burden. She was different from the rest of her air nomad friends but today that small difference had been what saved her life.

She had no time to think about the story the man had told only that she had lost everything. She sat quietly as the men made camp.

"Tomorrow we will begin our return to the fire nation" The man's voice shook her from her thoughts.

She nodded. She sat staring at the fire. She couldn't speak even thought the man had spared her life, she found no words to say to him. She was so terrified about what she had seen what had happen to her people that she could not find any words. So she sat staring at the fire.

She traveled with them day in and day out. She said nothing and only gave a nod when needed. The faceless soldiers surrounded her and she felt truly alone. Traveling with the enemy toward a strange land where she had no idea what would happen to her.

When they arrived in the fire nation the girl was taken to the home of the man who had spared her life. She hadn't spoken a word the entire trip. She wondered if her whole life would be like this. Then they stopped in front of a house.

She stood at the front door of a large home close to the palace. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. She was greeted by a woman who seemed happy even though she remained unmoving and with only a small smile.

"This is my wife" The man spoke.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." The woman's voice was soft and kind.

From what the girl could gather for the man's conversations with the other men he traveled with the women was unable to have any children, and her husband seem to think that the presents of the young girl would brighten her spirits. From what the girl could tell it had. The women had already set her up a room and bought her new clothes.

Time went on and the girl became a major part of the family. She went to school and helped around her new home. She was loved but her past was kept a secret. Only the man knew the truth and when she got older he would take her on trips so she could practice her air bending away from the city. She knew the trouble it would cause if she were ever found out and so she kept quite and waited for her chances to practice.

When the girl was old enough she was married. Her husband was an understanding man and when she felt the time was right she told him her story. He kept her secret and was not surprised when they had children that one was an airbender. So time went on this way and each generation saw an airbender among them. They were kept in secret and kept alive.

Each generation also became closer to the royal family until the day when they had become the highest of all the noble families. This generation was no different from the others….

-----------

All reviews are welcome. I have already finished all chapters up to chapter 7. I am going to wait on reviews before I post them just in case I feel the need to make changes. Please let me know what you think. If I can see enough people are reading this then I will try to put up more chapters before Thanksgiving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Pagi was born into this new generation and now 13 and airbender like her mother before her. She practiced her airbending in secret. Starting at the age of 10 her mother would take her on trips twice a year. While on there trips they would practice. Both knew that they would never be able to become a master but they could at least practice their skills. They did this in hope that one day the war would be over and they could airbend freely. In their hearts they knew that day would never come but on their trips they held onto that hope.

Not only was Pagi talented as an airbender but also as a fighter. Since it was assumed that she was not a bender she was taken to the fire academy for girls and became excellent in hand-to-hand combat. Her hand-to-hand combat was practiced the court yards of the palace with Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. The four girls were of the same age range and they spend most of their time together.

She was of noble blood and she knew what that meant. She was as proper as proper could be. She was tall for her age but as pretty as the hillside flowers. She was powerful but held onto the idea that as a young woman she didn't want to be seen as a threat. She had noticed how the boys seemed to fear Azula and she knew that one day she would have to marry and she didn't want her partner to fear her.

Her life after the fire academy seemed to fall into a pattern. She enjoyed the pattern well enough but had always hoped for something more. She got something more on the day of Prince Zuko's banishment.

She was in her room brushing her long black hair. It was late and she would be retiring to bed soon. She was surprised at the knock at her door at such an hour but she rose to open it anyway.

"Your father would like to speak to you." The servant looked worried and it made the Pagi uneasy.

"Thank you. Tell him I will be right out."

"He has asked that you dress to go to the palace."

She nodded. She had heard for the Agni Kai that day between the Fire Lord and Prince Zuko and she wondered if this was something to do with the event. She had refused to go. Her father begged her but she swore that she would not go and watch such a sickening scene. She had been glad that she didn't go. She had received word that the young prince had been badly scarred and even banished because he would not fight his own father.

"I am ready" Her father turned to her when she spoke. She wore a simple but elegant looking dress. Her hair tide back from her face and had applied a small amount of make-up. She was certain that she looked proper enough for whatever was happening at the palace.

"The Fire Lords has asked us to met with him." He father knew what the meaning was about she could hear it in his voice. He didn't seem to want to let her know because he turned around and walked out the door.

She followed behind him. They walked to the palace in silence and upon there arrival they were taken to the throne room. There behind a flame wall sat the Fire Lord. Pagi and her father bowed to the Fire Lord and sat waiting for him to speak.

"As you know" he was starting at Pagi. She couldn't see his eyes but she could feel them. "Prince Zuko will be banished until he is able to find and capture the Avatar." His words rang in her ears.

"The Avatar?" Her father asked. "I thought that the Avatar cycle had been broken and the Avatar killed years ago?"

"The Avatar was never found. He could still be out there and if he is then it will be Zuko's job to find him." The Fire Lord spoken evenly. He showed no emotion when speaking of the Avatar or his son.

"I have called you here because I need someone to be my ears and eyes while he is gone. My brother Iroh will be traveling with him but I will need someone that I can trust to be there as well. I need someone to give me updates about any developments just incase my brother or son don't see fit to let me know of their progress."

"What do you need from us?" her father already knew what was going to be asked but he wanted to seem like a faithful servant so he asked anyways.

"Many years ago your family asked to take in a young girl brought back from a raid. The Fire Lord allowed it with no questions as long as you promised to give us a family member for our use when the time came. The time has come. I am now I am calling on you to keep that promise."

"I would be honored to be the one to keep the promise" Her father bowed again to the Fire Lord.

"I wanted your daughter to travel with them. She will be my eyes and ears."

"It would be an honor to serve you." She spoke for the first time. She didn't really think of it as an honor but she was not stupid. If she turned down the Fire Lord her family would fall from grace.

"Good. I know that would be a great help to them. I know that you and your mother travel to the colonies twice a year. This knowledge of the colonies and their people will be of great help. This is why it will be easy for me to send you without anyone questioning me." He had thought this through. The Fire Lord always had a plan and she knew this time would be no different. "You will not let anyone on the ship know what you are really there for. Each time you reach a port you will send me a letter by messenger hawk. Give as much detail as you can and make sure that you are no found out."

Pagi bowed to the Fire Lord when he had stopped speaking. She knew this job if completed would do wonders for her family. They may even be allowed to take over one of the colonies and then she could practice all of the time. She would do this job for the Fire Lord and then she would be able to solidify her families place in the Fire nation.

"You will leave tomorrow morning. Be here and prepare by then." The Fire Lord waved his hand and Pagi father stood to leave.

"Thank you" They both bowed and Pagi fallowed her father from the throne room.

-------

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender.

Please post any comments good or bad. I would like to know what people think of the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

She was packed and standing in her room alone. She took one last look around. She smiled to herself because she knew that when she returned she would have done a great thing for the Fire Lord and things like this were given great rewards. In the back of her mind she hoped that after a while of fruitless searching they would return home. She hoped they never found the Avatar because she knew that it would be hard to turn down an opportunity to stay with one of the only other of her kind left.

"What will you do if you find him?" Her mother could always tell what she was thinking. It had been a burden because she was never able to hind any of her feelings.

"He is dead or in hiding."

"If he is not dead or comes out of hiding?"

"If he is alive and has managed to elude the fire nation for 100 years I highly doubt a banished teenage boy will find him." She didn't want to discuss this anymore but she knew until her mother got a real answer she would not leave the subject alone.

"Do what you feel in your heart. Your father and I will be okay. We can leave if we must. Promise me this if you find him and deicide to stay with him send me a letter. We will come to you or at least leave here."

"I will not do anything to put you in harms way mother. I will send for you if by some twist of faith the young prince finds the Avatar."

"Good" Her mother mood switched over to one of cheer. She hugged her daughter and when she pulled away she had a mischievous smile on her face. This was the smile her mother often got when she returned home from a trip with large bags from shopping. Pagi father hated this smile he knew that it meant she had something she shouldn't.

"What did you buy?" She knew her mother was up to something and had assumed that she had ran out to buy the young girl presents in the early morning hours.

"I haven't bought anything but I do have something for you." She turned and walked down the hall.

Pagi stood there for a second and then slowly walked out into the hall. Her mother motioned for her to follow. She stood in front of the hall closet and turned the knob. Pagi was expecting something to be sitting in the floor or wrapped in a neat package but there was nothing. She looked at her mother who just kept smiling.

Reaching into the back of the closet her mother pulled out a stick. She smiled at it like it was the most amazing thing in the world. Pagi look at her.

"Wow, it's a stick." Pagi was trying to be courteous but she couldn't seem to fake being excited about the stick.

Her mother moved past her and with one quick movement the stick opened up into a glider. Pagi stared at her. She realized instantly what it was from the stories she had heard about the airbenders.

"Where did that come from?"

"It was brought here with your great grandmother. The man who brought her back hid it among his things and gave it to her upon their arrival in the fire nation. It was suppose to be part of your 16th birthday present but since you will be leaving I figured now was as good a time as any."

"Really? It is mine?"

"Take it with you. Maybe you will be able to practice if you can get away from the ship."

"I will and I will take good care of it"

"Remember to be careful." Her father had returned from packing her thing on the ship and now stood at the end of the hall. "If they find you with it or using it there will be no way to hide your bending abilities."

"I will use it with caution" Pagi was trying to remain calm and show her parents that she would not get caught but the excitement of having the guilder was making it hard to keep an even tone.

"I have loaded all of your belonging onto the ship"

"Then it is time for me to go"

The three hugged and said there goodbyes.

Pagi had asked that she board the ship alone so that she could show the men that she was not a little girl. She wanted everyone to know that she was ready and able to take care of herself.

Pagi didn't look back as she walked away from her home and toward the small ship in the distance. She would show everyone what she was capable of and she would bring honor to her family.

---------------

Please review. All comments are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

She stood at the end of the gang plank of the small ship. She was savoring the feeling of her home. She was unsure how long it would be until she returned and she wanted to capture the feeling. When she began up the gang plank she could she the men hustling about on the ship. They were acting as if they were going to war.

"He has got them running scarred" Iroh said with a small smile.

"I can see that" She was impressed at how scared they seemed to be. Prince Zuko had never really seemed like the type to strike fear into anyone. Maybe for once he was taking his position seriously.

"We are ready to go" Zuko stood in front of them in full armor. He was taking this seriously Pagi thought.

"Good, good" Iroh followed his nephew toward the tower and motioned for Pagi to come along.

She stayed back a ways but could still hear the conversation that Zuko was having with this uncle.

"Remind me again why we had to bring my sister nagging friend"

"The Fire Lord said she could be of great help while in the colonies. She travels there often and knows her way around"

"She better not slow me down"

"Why would she. I have seen her training in the yard she seems to be an excellent fighter and smart as well."

"Fine"

She smiled at the complements that Iroh had given her. He was right she would be useful and she could defiantly hold her own but it was nice to her someone else say it. She followed behind them until they reached the navigation room.

Zuko opened the door and held it for Iroh and Pagi. She smiled and nodded at him. His face stayed the same.

"I have plotted out a course I think we should take."

"I think this will be excellent" Iroh said looking over the map that Zuko had plotted their course on.

The day passed slowly and most of their time was spent of the sea. When they would reach a port they would do a run down of the town. They would ask about the Avatar but never got any information. Pagi would sneak off at night and send a messenger hawk to the Fire Lord. Then she would practice with her guilder. She had learned that if she used it at night then she stood less of a chance of getting caught.

They went on this way for two years. She would send her letters to the Fire Lord and practice airbending. She was now 15 and had become much less lady like than she had been when she left the fire nation. What could she do though? She had been on a ship full of men for the past two years. The only person her age was Zuko and he had no interest in anything other than the Avatar.

She had grown even taller over the years and she now stood as tall as Zuko. She was thin and had kept in shape while on her trip. She had kept her hair shorter that normal and it now fell just below her shoulders. She was sure that her mother would be proud of her looks and her strength.

-----

She awoke in her bed and looked around; she could feel the cold seeping into the ship. She got up and dressed herself for the weather outside. Prince Zuko had made the decision to travel to the South Pole to look for the Avatar. She had given up on fighting with him and let him make the decision.

She walked onto the deck and out into the cold.

"You dared to venture out into the cold?" Iroh was standing by the railing looking out onto the ocean.

"I figured that it couldn't kill me"

"Make sure you keep warm or it will."

"It is not as easy for me as it is for you" She laughed. Most of the men on the ship were firebenders and were able to keep themselves warm but using their bending to raise body temperature. Being an airbender she was forced to put on as many clothes as she could bear before venturing out.

"True. I am sure there are plenty of men on this ship who wouldn't find keeping you warm" Iroh laughed at himself. She knew that the men on this ship would never try anything like that but Iroh always joked about it. It made her feel good. It reminded her that she was a girl and a pretty one at that.

"I think I will manage on my own" They laughed but it was cut short by a blinding light shooting threw the sky.

"What was that?" Iroh looked at where the light had been after it vanished.

Right on cue Zuko burst from the doors of the navigation room He ran down to the railing and looked down at his uncle.

"Did you see that?" Pagi could sense the excitement in the over dramatic princes voice. "It has to be him."

"Would it be safe to assume we are heading for the light?" Iroh asked only fueling the young prince's dramatic side.

"Yes" With a quick turn Zuko was back in the navigation room.

"What do you really think it was?" Pagi asked as she hoped onto the railing on the ship.

"Any number of things but it will do no good to tell him that."

Zuko reappeared at the railing above them and shouted for his uncle to join him. Iroh bowed to Pagi and walked up the stairs to where his nephew was standing.

Before long she had given up and gone back to her room. She sat on her bed preparing he monthly letter to her parents. She wrote them once a month so they could stay up to date with her. She missed them but made sure that she sounded strong and assured them that this trip would be over soon. She had been assuring them of this for the past two years but she refused to give up hope that she would be turning around for home anytime now.

The sound of men running suddenly filled the halls outside her door.

"We must have reached our destination" She said to herself as she dressed to face the weather once again.

She dressed quickly and made her way back onto the deck. She was frozen into place but not by the cold but the scene in front of her. There laid out on the icy landscape where houses. It was a village.

---------------------

Please review. I have chapter 6 done and will put it up on Wednesday. I also have seven done but I still have to have someone read over it before it is ready to post. I am working on a new section which will probably be Chapters 8, 9 and 10. They should be done by the end of the week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Pagi rushed to the gang plank and made her way down to the ground. She was eager to see the town but she quickly realized that there was a battle going on.

"He is here. Find him" Zuko yelled to the men around him.

"Who is here?" in the confusion Pagi had managed to find Iroh.

"The Avatar" The answer stopped her in her tracks. It had felt as though her heart had stopped. Iroh could tell she didn't want to believe him but he knew that the tone he had used was a serious one.

"Really?" Pagi asked. She stumbled over her words ad she often did when she was nervous.

"Yes really and if you stand around asking questions he is going to get away!" Prince Zuko was frantic as he pushed past Pagi and Iroh.

He ran off to fight with the men but something inside of Pagi kept her from moving to help. He was alive. The Avatar and her only hope of being able to master airbending. He was here somewhere trying to escape from Zuko. She had completely shut down. She was just an empty shell as her mind raced to comprehend the idea of the Avatar.

Then she saw him, guilder in hand he blew back half of Zuko's men. There he was and from the looks of it he was just a boy. Pagi squinted at the figure. She had always had decent eye sight but for some reason she was sure her eyes were failing her. No that couldn't be right he should have been over 100 years old. Maybe he was just small. His attacks brought him closer to her and she could she his face. No he was just a little boy. She was even more shocked at the sight of him now. How could it be that the Avatar disappeared 100 years ago and is still a little boy?

As she should stood still frozen the Avatar looked at her before hoping on a giant six legged beast. There were others with him. She would have guessed they were other survivors but they were in water tribe clothing. Her mind was still racing to catch up with all she had seen. She had always had this problem and it often time left her lifeless just as it did now.

"Hurry! We have to follow them." Zuko was running back to the ship.

Pagi felt Iroh grab her arm and pull her onto the ship. She was glad that Zuko was busy following the giant beast because she was sure that he would have yelled at her for not helping.

Back on the ship Pagi stood once again at the railing with Iroh. Her brain had finally began to work its way through what she had just seen.

"It was really him." she said as she stared at the spot in the sky.

"You seemed to be shocked." Iroh interrupted her thoughts.

"I just didn't really think he was still alive." She had hoped but never was sure. "We have been search and now there he is."

"You know that this will only make prince Zuko worse." He laughed.

"He is alive" Pagi repeated aloud not noticing Iroh had being talking to her.

"We have established that he is alive" Zuko's words ripped her from her dazed state. "Now we have to catch him."

"Of course" Pagi was trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Maybe you should practice since you obviously have forgotten how to fight."

"What?" She turned to face Zuko. She knew he was going to say something about it but she was not going to let him talk to her that way.

"You just stood there looking at him." Zuko's voice was raise and a fight was about to begin.

"Well, I am going to warm up inside while you two chat" Iroh slipped away from the conversation before it got out of hand.

"Maybe it is because I didn't except to really see him" Pagi was angry. She had been in shock at the sight of the Avatar and it should have been obvious why. Then she remembered that for everyone else it wasn't, none of them knew who or what she really was.

"Well I hope that now that you know he is the next time you will be ready"

"I will be"

"Good" he had gotten the last word as always and turned to walk off.

She stood there alone thinking about what had just happened. Then it hit her.

"Are you going to tell the Fire Lord?" This question made Zuko stop in his tracks. From the look on his face when he turned she already knew the answer but she waited for him to speak anyway.

"Do I have the Avatar?" It wasn't really a question so Pagi stayed quite. "Until he is in the brig of this ship it would be unwise to contact my father."

"Of course" She nodded.

She turned back to the railing. She started out thinking of what she was going to do. She had a job to do and she wouldn't let her family down. She walked back down to her room and pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing on it.

When she was finished she gave it one more look and rolled it up. She waited until it was dark and walked to the end of the deck. She slid the letter into the carrying pouch on the back of her messenger hawk and sent him off into the night.

"I hope the letter was to someone important" Zuko's voice was almost over bearing.

She hesitated for a moment before speaking to him. She was glad she had heard him approaching or she wouldn't have had time to figure out what to say.

"It was" She didn't turn to see him. She couldn't look at him.

"Who?" In true Zuko fashion in wasn't really a question but an order.

"My parents, it was the monthly letter I send them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Would you like me to call him back so you can read it?" She turned now to look at him. She hadn't been lying. The letter was to her parents but it wasn't just the monthly letter. She had written them about the Avatar. She need advice on what to do next. Her mother would know better than anyone what direction to go.

"No. If you were lying I would be able to tell"

"How is that?"

"We have been together for two years and I think I have learned enough about you to tell when you are lying." He seemed to be trying to be nice. He did this every once in awhile he knew that he had been wrong or to harsh. He never apologized but instead tried to make up for it by being nice.

"From the looks of it our trip is almost over." She was sort of sad that it was. She had hated being trapped on this boat for two years but they had become her family. She was like their mother, sister, daughter, and friend. She would be sad to see them all go.

"First we have to catch the Avatar."

"That shouldn't be too hard for the almightily Zuko." She laughed. She liked it when they had time to be together and joke. It was a rare occasion and it often didn't last long but it was nice.

"Of course not" He smiled a little "Especially with my side kick the overbearing and immobile Pagi"

"You think I am overbearing?" She made a small pout. She didn't mention the immobile part because it was true. She often time found herself unable to move when she was under such circumstances. She had always know what was going to happen next a when something came along that caused something different that she planned it took her mind awhile to catch up.

"No, No" He shook his head. He turned to walk away and under his breath he got what he thought was the last word. "Drama queen"

With that Pagi took a running start at him. They fell to the ground and began to wrestle.

"If anyone on this ship is a drama queen it is you" She dodged Zuko's elbow and grabbed for his leg.

As the rolled around on the deck taking small jabs at each other they ran into something. The something turned out to be someone.

"What?" Zuko asked the guard now standing over them.

"General Iroh heard yelling and wanted me to make sure everything was okay."

"Does everything look okay?"

"Yes Sir"

"Then leave" with these words the soldier turned and was gone. Zuko picked himself off the deck and reached out a hand for Pagi.

They stood and dusted themselves off.

"Would you like to…" Zuko's words where cut short by the shout from the railing.

"We think we have an idea of were the Avatar will is heading" The Captain yelled down to the young prince.

"Maybe later" She smiled.

"Of course" and he was gone.

----------

Please Review. Once again all comments are welcome. I will have someone check over the next three chapters tonight and hopefully will have them all posted soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

They had stopped for a short stay at a Fire Nation ship yard. The ship had been badly damaged in their battle with the Avatar and they needed time to get repairs.

"Make this a quick stop." Zuko hated being slowed down, especially when he had a good idea of where his prey was headed.

Pagi saw this as an opportunity to get in some practice. She let Iroh know she needed time to stretch her legs and she disappeared into the mass that hustled about the ship yard. She walked through the streets until she reached the edge of the makeshift town. She took a quick look around, and then ran off into the woods. She ran as fast as she could, then she suddenly stopped. She waited and listened. She heard nothing. If anyone had been following her they would have made their presence known when she stopped whether they wanted to or not. Satisfied that she had not been followed, she took in her surroundings. It was too close to the ship yard for her to use her glider so she had left it behind.

Closing her eyes she began to meditate. She could feel the air around her begin to move. She loved this feeling. With poise and precision she shot a gush of air into the trees. She began to dance around, moving the small trees around where she stood. She was too afraid to try anything that would cause a commotion.

When she had done all that she could think of to keep her bending crisp without drawing attention to herself she walked back toward the ship yard. She returned to see a crowd gathering.

"Am I missing something?" She asked one of the crew members from Zuko's ship.

"Commander Zhao and Prince Zuko are going to have an Agni Kai." He seemed to be struck with wonder.

"Well, when they are done playing, let Zuko know I have returned to the ship"

"You are not going to stay?"

"Why would I? I have no desire to see them slap at each other."

Pagi turned and walked toward the ship. The real reason she didn't stay was the same reason she didn't go to the palace for the Agni Kai between the Fire Lord and Prince Zuko. She wasn't sure if the Prince could win and she hated to see him defeated.

So she walked back to the ship alone. The few men left on the ship smiled at her as she boarded. She walked past them and down to her room. She gathered the papers on her desk and began to read over them.

While on the ship she had been given the job of reading over any papers from towns that might give the young prince clues about the Avatar. She shuffled through the small stack, frowning at the thought of the papers to come. Once people spotted the Avatar her work load would go through the roof. She wondered where he was and what he was doing right now.

When she had determined that none of the papers had any useful information, she readied herself for bed.

-------

When she woke in the morning they were moving again. She dreaded the thought of going to breakfast. She knew what would await her. There were two options and neither of them thrilled her. Zuko would either be on the prowl to start a fight or on the prowl to tell of his victory. She let the idea of hiding in her room until he had returned to himself play through her mind.

Shaking off the thought, she got ready and headed out for breakfast.

At the table sat Iroh and Zuko. She sat waiting to see what had happened.

"Your presence was missed yesterday." Iroh smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry. I need to get away from the ship for awhile."

"You missed quite an Agni Kai. Prince Zuko will not brag but he did a fine job."

"Congratulations" He had won and she was glad. It was about time something good happened to him.

Zuko nodded. He didn't seem to be very happy with his victory but she knew better than to pry into why. She ate her breakfast keeping up small talk with Iroh until a crew member entered with her messenger hawk on his arm.

"I think this is who you were looking for" The crew member said to the hawk.

Screeching in agreement the hawk landed next to Pagi on the table.

"Thank you" Pagi smiled and the faceless crew member who turned to return to his post.

Pagi excused herself and took the hawk with her to her room. Inside the pouch the hawk carried she found a letter.

_Dear Pagi,_

_We have packed what we could and will be leaving the fire nation before you get this letter. Your father has arranged for us to stay with some friends in Gaoling. They owe your father their lives and are more than willing to harbor us until we can find somewhere to go. We can not give you the name of the family we are staying with for our own safety but I trust that you will be able to find us in need be._

_This is your chance to prove what you can do. I know it will be hard but you must trust me that we will be safe. It is now up to you to find the Avatar. I know you will do what is right. _

_We love you and will be thinking of you until we can see you again._

_Love,_

_Your safe and grateful parents_

Pagi read the letter twice to make sure she had gotten everything she could from it. Then she held it over the burning candle sitting on her desk. The ashes fell onto the desk. The small pile was all that was left of the most important letter she had ever received. With the swipe of her hand the ashes were gone but the words had been burned into her memory. She knew what she had to do and now she just had to wait.

------

Some time later they caught up to the Avatar. Pagi stood on the deck of the ship watching Zuko and his men ride toward the village. They had followed the Avatar to Kyoshi Island and Zuko was determined not to fail again. She turned to Iroh who had been standing next to her as Zuko rode off.

"What did your parents say?" Iroh turned to her.

She smiled knowing that he would ask about her letter. "They wished me luck on my journey and hoped I would be home soon."

"Did you tell them of the Avatar?"

"I figured it was not in their best interest to know just yet."

"Good." Iroh turned and walked away.

Pagi looked at the Fire Nation soldiers descending on the village. She wished she could run and join the Avatar right now. She knew that her parents needed time and she needed a plan.

----------------------

_Please review. I am going to have someone check chapters 8, 9 and 10 and they should all be up by the end of the week. Let me know what you all think so far._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The Avatar had proven himself a worthy opponent much to the dismay of the crew. Pagi had been all too right about news of the Avatar. She would walk around towns and gather information. It would take her several days to sort through all of the information that she had collected.

"What do you have today?" Zuko had been pacing outside and had finally waited as long as he could.

"Not much more than what I had yesterday. This town doesn't really know that much. I think it is about time to move on." Pagi had not gotten anything new or useful from the people in the town since the first day they docked.

"Fine, I will use what we have."

"I bet if you told your father that you have found the Avatar he would send more people to help you." Pagi knew that wasn't true but she just wanted to try. She had already made her decision about the Fire Lord and had told him of the Avatar after leaving the ship yard. She knew that Zhao would tell him and so she figured she better beat him to it. She would not have asked Zuko but she felt guilty for betraying him.

Zuko gave her a look that showed he knew very well that wouldn't happen anytime soon, then turned to leave. He stopped and turned again.

"We will leave first thing in the morning."

"Okay." Pagi nodded. She watched Zuko walk out and shut the door behind him. She grabbed the latest letter to the Fire Lord and her glider and headed out into the hall way.

She managed to get off the boat without many questions and she was off to find a place to practice.

She walked threw the city and out into the county side. She waited until her hawk arrived from the boat and slipped the letter into the pouch. The letter was to the Fire Lord and she had let him know all of the information that she had learned from the city as well as where they were heading next. She had done a great job of keeping her mission a secret.

She sent the letter off and wondered if there would be a letter with him when he returned. When he returned from the Palace he never had a letter except for the last time. There had been a letter from the Fire Lord himself attached to the hawk.

She had been afraid to read it and had spent much time staring at it before she dared to open it. When she got the nerve she was shocked at what it had said. He had written to inform her that her parents had been kidnapped. The house was empty and they were gone. He promised her that they would do everything in their power to find her parents but she knew that they would be unsuccessful. It was a good sign that her parents had made it out. She had graciously thanked him for his help and tried to sound as worried as possible.

Now she stood on a hill far from the tiny village watching her hawk fly away. Any day now her father's hawk could be coming. They promised to write her when they had arrived safely and were sure that they had not been followed.

From now she would continue waiting and watching. Zuko had become desperate to find the Avatar and she had found it annoying. She used any excuse to not be around him. The hawk had now disappeared into the blue sky and she pivoted on her feet and walked towards the ship.

When she arrived Zuko was standing on the deck yelling at some men.

"What did they do know?" Pagi asked making her presence known.

"Nothing" He didn't even look at her but kept an eye on the men whom he was giving orders to.

"Then why the yelling?"

"Prince Zuko has received some valuable information on the Avatar." Iroh was always forthcoming with the answers.

"So we are leaving?"

"Yes" Iroh smiled at her. "Hopefully this time we will catch the Avatar."

"I should practice" Zuko joined in the conversation. The men had begun to pull the ship out of the port. They were all well aware of their jobs. Zuko often yelled until they were pulling out of a port before going about his business as if he hadn't just scared the men senseless.

"Maybe you should work on your hand-to-hand combat with Pagi" Iroh smiled at them nodding in approval.

"Fine." Zuko walked to one side of the ship and began to warm up.

"Why did you do that?" Pagi asked. "If I beat him he is going to be mad." Pagi hated fighting him. She could tell that he would sometimes take it easy on her. He had been until the last practice fight they had. She had beaten him and he had almost lost it on her. She remembered it well.

He had lost his cool and kicked her feet out from under her after the fight was over. When she fought back he knocked her against a wall and his sudden rage had made her a statue against the wall. She had not expected him to react like that and for the first time she was truly scared of him. After wards he apologized quickly before turning to walk off.

"It will be good for him." Iroh sounded certain. So she also began to warm up.

They took their stances and waited for Iroh to tell them to begin.

"Begin" Iroh smiled at the two of them and they started to circle each other.

Zuko struck first with a kick. Pagi pulled back just in time as his foot nipped her stomach. She countered fast with a kick to his leg. He fell but took her foot with him. They both scrambled to their feet again.

"Good, Zuko" Iroh praised from a side spot where he drank tea.

Zuko looked at his uncle, and Pagi used this lapse in judgment to land a kick to Zuko's shoulder. Angry, he fought back with several quick jabs. He got a few good hits and forced Pagi back toward the railing. She saw she was being closed in so she ran at Zuko with all her might. He side stepped at the last second just like she had predicted and she turned and knocked him over. He was down and she situated herself over him in the strike position.

"Looks like Pagi has won this match." Iroh commented letting them know it was in fact over.

"Thanks to you" Zuko glared at his uncle as he picked himself up off the deck. Pagi was surprised but glad at how he had reacted to the quick lose. She was sure he had felt guilty for the last time and that Iroh had made him promise to control his temper.

"I would have beaten you either way" She felt confident but instantly regretted saying it. Pagi knew that it would have been a longer fight without Iroh's little distraction but she was sure that she would have won. She just wasn't sure if Zuko was up for joking about it.

"Sure" Zuko rolled him eyes and headed toward his uncle. He seemed unfazed by the loss and her taunting words.

The three sat drinking tea and discussing their next stop. When night had been upon them for some time the three bid each other a goodnight and left for their rooms.

---------------

I am sorry for the long delay in updating. I have been very busy the past couple weeks and my husband hasn't had time to read over my chapters. I have five more chapters waiting to be posted. Please review this one and I will try to get the others up as soon as possible. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

They had begun the search for information on the Avatar shortly after arriving in the harbor. Pagi had gathered ten pages of possible clues and was heading back to the ship. She was surprised to see Zuko talking with a man who looked to be a pirate. He had turned and left before she made it all the way to Zuko.

"Who was that?" Pagi was truly curious as to why Zuko would talk to such an untrustworthy person.

"He is the Captain of a band of pirates. He had something stolen by the Avatar and his friends. He had agreed to help us find them." Zuko was smiling with delight.

--------

She had been against the idea of working with pirates. She had seen many of them in the ports which they had stopped at and none had seemed like quality people. Zuko didn't care what she had to say though. He saw an opportunity to catch the Avatar and he was taking it. Pagi made it clear from the beginning that she would stay aboard to watch over the boat.

She was sure that the pirates and Zuko would catch the Avatar this time so she came up with a plan. She walked down the halls until she reached the brig. There was no one around, as she had expected. Zuko had called all of the men out onto shore to help bring in the Avatar. She crept into the cell and hid an extra key into the corner. She covered it with a scrap piece of metal and smiled at herself. She would help him escape. Zuko had made it almost too easy.

She felt that small ping of guilt again for betraying Zuko but she pushed it off. She was doing the right thing and she assured herself that it was for the good of the world.

Just then the boat began to move. She ran from the room and up toward the deck. The deck was full of pirates and Zuko and his men where all standing on shore. Pagi watched as the pirates sailed toward their own ship. She was unable move again. It had become a more frequent problem now that they were living a more spontaneous life. She had begun to hate this feeling.

It was then that she realized that the pirate's ship was being manned by the Avatar. Before she knew it they were catching up with them but only to find themselves falling over the edge of a waterfall.

Pagi was unable to do anything but watch herself fall into the water below. Thankfully the cold water pulled her from her motionless state and she began to swim for the surface. She was underwater for what seemed like hours. Seconds later she broke the surface and began swimming for shore. As she swam she realized she needed a plan. She was alone with a group of pirates and she had to act fast.

"Look what we got with the ship" A tall lanky man smirked at her after they had reached the shore.

"Take a step toward me and you will see just what you got" Pagi would not let them intimidate her.

"What should we do with her?" Another man asked looking to the captain.

"I will tell you what" Pagi spoke to the captain. "I will help you get past all the fire nation blockades and maybe even get you some work for the fire nation if you get me to Gaoling."

"How can you do that?"

"I am in very good graces with the Fire Lord" She smiled when they began to nod.

"Okay. We will get you to Gaoling, but you must help us learn how to get by the Fire Nation."

"Deal" Pagi stuck out her hand and the Captain shook it.

Pagi stayed with the pirates for some time. She had been a huge help to them and had given them all the information they needed to get past the Fire nation.

-----------

They had stopped for the night in a small town and she had made her way out to the woods to practice. Since it was dark she had taken her glider because it wasn't often she was able to use it. She climbed into a tree and snapped the glider open. She dropped from the tree and slowly floated around the forest. She loved the feeling and she slowly began to pick up speed. She circled back around and landed on the tree again. Once her feet hit the branch she heard the movements of someone.

There was someone watching her. She heard the bushes below and to her right move. With a sweep of the glider she blew back the bushes to reveal one of the pirates kneeling on the ground. She jumped from the tree and ran toward him. He had drawn a sword and took the fighting stance.

"The Captain has been wondering why you keep sneaking off."

"Well he will never find out." She circled him waiting for him to make the first move.

"Don't be so sure of that" He smiled as though he had the already won.

"Make a move and we will see who will make it back to the ship." With that the pirate lunged at her with his sword. She stepped to the side quickly and used her glider to knock him off balance.

He regained his footing and advanced again. She blew him back with a gust of wind. Before he could stand up all the way she hit him with another gust sending him into a tree. He groaned in pain and she walked toward him. She raised her glider in the air above his head but before she could knock him unconscious he began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Pagi saw nothing for him to laugh about. She had beaten him without any problems and now she was going to leave him here.

"I was just buying time"

"What?"

"There were two of us. The other has already made it back to the ship by now."

"You were just stalling" Pagi felt her stomach jump into her throat, and for a second was sure it would leap right out of her. Before giving it any more thought she raised the glider and smashed the man across the head. He fell to the ground and she opened her glider jumping into the air.

She flew above the trees looking for the other man. When she spotted him she felt her heart sink. He was standing on the deck of the ship pointing to the woods and talking to the captain. She dropped onto the ship and with a quick flash of the glider blew most of the men off their feet.

"Well, I knew you had a secret but I would have never guessed it was this big." The captain, who had not been knocked over, smiled at her.

"It is a secret you will never have a chance to tell." She had made up her mind. These men wouldn't live to see tomorrow if they even thought about telling anyone.

"What makes you think we will tell? I just wanted to know what you were up to. I have no intentions on telling anyone about you. Plus this new found ability could really help us out." The captain was sincere in his words and Pagi could tell.

"Good." Pagi was glad they had already chosen the not to tell. She would have hated to hurt them and she didn't know if she really had it in her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

She continued to travel with them and they continued to learn from her. She also learned form them. They taught her how to be stealthy and how to get in and out of places unnoticed. She learned also how to pick pocket even though she had been reluctant.

They even worked on her problem with freezing up. Often waking her up in the middle of the night, leaving the ship, and dropping her into a situation. She hated the feeling of being blind folded and dropped in the woods or in front of a herd of wild animals. The men were always there incase she froze up but after awhile she began to think faster.

Now she would take all of them down before they could get her off the ship. Her mind had become much faster in surprise situations and the men felt confident in what they had taught her.

She hoped it would stay with her when she left them.

When they had finally learned all they could it was arranged for them to meet Commander Zhao. The meeting would take place after they had dropped Pagi off near Gaoling so she could find her parents. They were two days away and Pagi finally felt like she was getting somewhere. She knew after she found her parents the she could be sure they were safe. Then she would head out to find the Avatar.

She stood watching the horizon in hopes that they had been wrong about their distance from Gaoling.

"I have something for you" The captain had approached her on the deck as she started out into the sea.

"What?" Pagi turned toward him.

"Here" he handed her a small box and she began to unwrap it. Inside she found an all black outfit. It was black pants, black shirt, a knee length black skirt, and a silver mask that would only show her eyes. At the bottom of the box was a necklace with a silver pendant. On one side was a picture of an air temple and on the other side was her name.

"Thank you" She smiled at him. These men had turned out to be good friends. They were no different from her. They were just trying to make a living and be happy. She had been glad she met them. Plus they had let her airbend freely after promising they wouldn't sell her out.

"You are welcome." He turned as walked back toward his room.

She smiled at the gift. She knew that they had probably stole these things or bought them with money they had taken from someone else but it was the thought that counted. It was nice and she knew the men would miss her just the same as she missed them. It had seemed the same way when she thought of leaving behind Zuko's ship. She had deiced that the sea brought people together and she was glad for it. Now the sea was bringing her closer to her family.

The two days passed slowly but when they arrived in a small port city Pagi was reluctant to leave the ship. She said her goodbyes to the pirates and thanked them for keeping her secret and for the gifts. It was her first time alone and it felt terrible. She turned and walked off the ship.

She stood and watched the ship leave the harbor. She was alone with only a backpack full of supplies, her gifts, and a little money the men had given her. She had a day's walk to get to Gaoling and she would use this time to figure out how to find her parents.

She walked and let her mind wondered through the possibilities. Suddenly she thought of Zuko. She wondered if he had looked for her after the waterfall. Did he think she was dead? She felt the same small ping of guilt for not trying to track him down. She let it pass knowing that finding her family was much more important than finding Zuko.

She had been walking for quite sometime and needed rest, but she didn't want to waste time on it, even though her legs were getting tired. She pushed on. She wanted to find her parents soon and she wouldn't dare stop to rest.

When she finally came upon Gaoling she began to run. She ran as fast a she could until she was in the middle of the city. Now she had to think of a plan on how to find her parents. She walked slowly through a shop trying to pick up on the conversations of the people.

"I heard that the Avatar kidnapped the Bei Fong's daughter." A Small woman who was rummaging through some clothing said.

"I didn't know they had a child. Are you sure that is true?" Another woman that had been glancing over the clothes questioned the woman.

"I am not sure how true it is."

"I am sorry to interrupt but could you tell me when the Avatar left here?" Pagi took the opportunity to get some information.

"It was about a week or so ago." The second woman answered here.

"Thank you." Pagi turned to leave the store but stopped and turned back around. "Where can I find the Bei Fong's?"

"They have the large estate at the end of the road." The small woman was giving the answers now. "But I doubt they will see you. They don't take many guests and I doubt they will want to see anyone now that their daughter has gone missing."

Pagi left the shop and followed the road toward the Bei Fong's. If she couldn't find her parents just yet she would at least find out where the Avatar was going. She walked to the gates of the Bei Fong estate and knocked on the doors. A servant answered looking her up and down.

"Your name?" He asked still eying her.

"Pagi."

"This way" He opened the door and motioned for her to follow. She was confused as to why the servant had let her right in. The women had made it seem like she would never get past the front door and it was so easy. She followed the man into the house and down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway stood closed double doors. Once they were standing in front of them the servant stopped.

"I think you will find what you are looking for here" He turned and walked off.

"Thank you." Pagi called out after him but he just kept walking.

She looked at the doors for a second and wondered what could be behind them. The servant had been so certain that she would find what she was looking for here. Slowly she opened the doors and sitting in the room were two people.

"Hello my name is Pagi and I am here to ask about the Avatar?" She walked into the room slowly.

"He is gone and I am surprised that it is him you are looking for." A man turned around to face her. "I am Lord Bei Fong and this is my wife Lady Bei Fong." He motioned to the woman who was now turning around to examine Pagi.

"It is nice to meet you both." She said with a slight bow. "I am trying to find the information on the Avatar so that I can track him down. I am also looking for my parents."

"We can not help you with the search for the Avatar but the search for your parents is over." Lady Bei Fong spoke.

------

Hopefully I will have some more chapters up soon. Please review these and let me know what you think so far. I hate to update until I know if people like the direction the story is taking. Thanks in advance for your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

The words still rang in her ears. Lady Bei Fong had told her that the search for her parents was over. That was why it was so easy for her to get in here. This is where her parents were.

"They're here?" Pagi asked.

"Yes and I will be more than happy to take you to them." Lady Bei Fong spoke. She rose from her seat and walked past Pagi. Pagi turned and followed her down the hall. It had been years since she had seen her parents. She could barely contain her excitement at the thought of seeing them.

She followed quietly until they reached the end of a twisting hall. The door was opened and Pagi stepped in.

"I will give you some time alone." Lady Bei Fong closed the door.

There in the middle of a large room stood both her parents. She ran toward them hugging them both.

"We have missed you." Her mother was the first to end the hug. "Tell us what you have been up to for the past several months. We haven't heard from you since we left the Fire nation."

Pagi told her parents of seeing the Avatar and her travels with Zuko. Then she went on about the pirates and how she ended up there. They listened to each story intently until finally she was done.

"What have you two been doing here? I heard that the Avatar kidnapped these peoples daughter." Pagi was very interested in the happenings of this house and now was the best time to find out what had been going on.

"We have been keeping quiet here." Her father started. "The only excitement we have had is the visit from the Avatar."

"So he was here" Pagi was hoping there was a good story or at least that they had met the Avatar. She was wrong.

"He was here, but we did not meet him. We felt it was best not to get involved. We were afraid that he would be able to tell your mother was an airbender and it would complicate things for him. He must master the elements, and he was on his way from the North Pole. He was on a mission and we saw no reason to distract him." Her father explained.

"What about these people you are staying with, what happened to their daughter?"

"She left with the Avatar."

"Left with him?"

"Yes. She left with him awhile ago. They were headed to Ba Sing Se."

"Oh." Pagi had missed her parents but she was already thinking of how she could get to Ba Sing Se.

"You want to go don't you?" Her mother was once again reading her mind.

"I want to stay with you two for awhile." She smiled at them. "I haven't seen you in years and this is no the time to go rushing off after the Avatar. I need to spend time with you."

"We will have plenty of time to visit after the war is over. Right now if you think you can help the Avatar you should go." Her mother had already thought this through and there would be no arguing with her.

"You two should come with me." Pagi was hopeful, even though she could tell by the looks on their faces that they would be staying.

"We have to stay here." Her father answered quickly.

"But why?"

"We just do" Her father rose from his seat and headed toward the door. "I am going to see if the Bei Fongs know of a way to get you to Ba Sing Se." Her father smiled at them and walked out the door.

"Why can't you come with me?" Pagi was not satisfied with her father's answer and hoped to get more from her mother.

"It is not so much we as it is me." Her mother answered looking at her stomach.

"Are you?"

"Yes I am. You are going to have a baby brother or sister soon." Until now Pagi hadn't noticed the bump her mother had.

"Really?" Pagi was shocked that after all of these years her parents were having another child.

"I wanted to have a child that we could raise in peace. I knew that even when you found us that you would have to leave to help with the war so I thought we should have another child." Her mother smiled at her and said nothing else. She could read Pagi mind and knew that though she seemed shocked she was really just happy for her parents.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret" Her father laughed as he reentered the room.

"What did they say?" Pagi asked.

"The Bei Fong's know some people that can get you to Ba Sing Se. You will leave tomorrow morning. They have asked that you please send word on their daughter once you have found her and the Avatar." Her father had already worked out the plan.

"How will I find the Avatar?"

"You found us didn't you?"

"Yes but by luck."

"Let's hope luck is on your side when you get to Ba Sing Se then."

The three talked over plans until the late hours of the night. It was hard to believe that after all these years she was here with her parents again. She felt terrible for leaving them so soon after finding them. It did lift her spirits that they would soon have another child to worry about. She hoped that her baby brother or sister would keep them so busy that they wouldn't be able to worry too much about her. After they had said everything they could for one night they all retired to their rooms.

The next day Pagi stood face to face with her parents saying their goodbyes. She had been away from them for so long and now she was leaving again. She promised them that the next time she would be home for good. They promised to write to her when the baby was born. She wanted all the details and smiled at the thought of her parents and their new baby.

She spoke briefly with the Bei Fong's about checking on their daughter before taking the passenger seat on the cart that the Bei Fong's had gotten her. She waved goodbye as the cart pulled away headed for Ba Sing Se.

She was on her own again. She promised herself that she would do everything she could to find the Avatar and help him end this war.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

She had plenty of time to think about what she would say to the Avatar and how she would find him. All of these plans she replayed over and over again in her head. Each one was different but they ended the same way. She would be welcomed into the Avatar's group and she would help save the world.

The man driving the cart wasn't and big talker so most of her time was spent in silence. They rode through the country together for a long time before they ran into trouble. Three men thought that these two travelers would be easy prey. The three men were so confident that they attacked in broad daylight.

They stood in the road in front of the cart and smirked as if already victorious. This made the idea of beating them down even more exciting to Pagi. She waited for them to make their move and soon they did.

"What do we have here?" The leader, who looked as if he hadn't seen a bathhouse in years, was the first to speak. He was a big man who, just by looks, seemed to over power his two companions from the beginning.

"Two lonely travelers?" Another man answered for him. This man looked as if he was not the winner of most fights. He was scarred and had dried blood on both arms.

The third man seemed to be mute. He said nothing and only nodded when the other men addressed him.

They circled the cart. The leader grabbed the driver of the cart by the collar and dragged him to the ground. He punched the man in the face and the driver fell to the dirt. He was out cold and now the men had their eyes set on Pagi.

The loser of the group was the first to make a move. He reached up to the cart and grabbed Pagi by the wrist. With a swift kick to the groin the man screamed and fell backwards, dropping her wrist as he went. She hopped off the cart and circled around to face the leader. He pulled out a sword and grinned at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again all hell broke lose. The man charged at her but she sent a wave of air at him. He was knocked to the ground a stared at her in confusion. She attacked him again this time knocking him into a nearby tree. After taking his sword from the ground, she held it to his throat.

"Leave us alone"

"Get him and lets go" The leader called over to the silent man. The man helped his partner the loser from the ground and they made their way toward the forest. Pagi released the sword from the leader's throat and motioned for him to leave as well.

"Can I have my sword back?" The man seemed intimidated by the girl.

"The only way you will touch this sword again is if it is lodged inside you." Pagi was not stupid and would not willingly hand over the sword. More than likely he would try to attack her again. The man took the hint and ran off to follow his partners.

Pagi looked at the cart driver and groaned. She couldn't leave him there, and they could afford to stay here until he woke up. Those men could be back with more friends, or worse, fire nation soldiers. She was sure they would tell others of their encounter with an airbender since it was not something that you heard of everyday. She had to get him back in the cart and keep going. She used all her strength to haul the man back into the cart. When he was situated she pulled herself into the driver's seat and set off down the road.

About an hour later the driver woke from his sleep.

"What happened?" He asked after looking to see if they were still in danger.

"Someone came along and fought them off." Pagi didn't want to lie to this man but she didn't want to explain how she had beaten them either.

"I am so sorry. I was supposed to protect you and you could have been killed." The man looked upset but Pagi just smiled at him.

"It's okay." She assured him. "There was nothing you could do"

"Would you like me to take over driving?" The man asked.

"That would be great."

They stopped for a brief moment so the two could switch places and then they were back on the road again. The man soon went back to his quiet self, and Pagi was left with her thoughts. She thought of Ba Sing Se and the Avatar but then suddenly she thought of Zuko. She hadn't thought of him since she was alone on her way to Gaoling. She missed him. She would never admit that to anyone or act on it but she missed him just the same. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. Then the thought entered her mind that if the Avatar was in Ba Sing Se then so was Zuko. He was always close to the Avatar and she was sure that now was no different. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again but quickly reminded herself that it wasn't him she was seeking.

She traveled in almost complete silence the rest of the way to Ba Sing Se. When they arrived she said goodbye to the cart diver and set off to take in the city. She was in the lower ring but had been given the seal of the Bei Fong's so she could reach any ring she wished. She figured she would scope out this area first, then move on to the other rings.

She walked through the streets watching the people. They all seemed to be refugees that had come from other parts of the earth kingdom. She was amazed by the number of people smashed into this ring. She wanted to get a better look around but there were just too many people for that.

Pagi made her way to an inn where she could stay for the night. She was ready to move on to the next ring but figured she should wait until morning. As she made her way through the crowded lobby of the inn she heard four men talking about going out to start some trouble. It seemed that a lot of the men at the inn where there waiting for night to fall. She heard many of them talking about going out to see what they could find. She glared at them as she passed. These men were trying to take advantage of poor refugees and she didn't like it one bit. She decided that she too would go out tonight but first she needed to stop by her room.

She got to the room and peaked out the window. The men had made their way out the door and seemed to be waiting for someone else. So she quickly dumped out her bag. She didn't want the men to get out of sight or she might not be able to find them. She smiled at the contents of her bag. There in front of her was the outfit the pirates had given her. She quickly changed and grabbed her staff. She headed for the window but stopped short and went back to the bed. She picked up the necklace the pirate captain had given her and tied it around her neck. She smiled as herself in the mirror. She was going out to stop whatever plans these men had. She walked over to the window but the men were gone. She cursed herself for taking so long but climbed out the window anyways. She danced across the roof tops in search of the men that were planning to make trouble. She heard a scream and headed in the direction in which it came from. She stopped and waited to hear another. When she heard the screams again she took off running.

When she reached the spot the screams had originated from all she found was a girl. She was sitting by herself on the rim of a fountain. The posts surrounding the fountain were dancing with fire. The water was reflecting it beautifully. Pagi dropped to the ground in front of the girl.

"Are you okay" Pagi questioned.

The girl seemed shocked but nodded.

"They are gone. He chased them off."

"Who did?"

"My date. Then he said he had to go." She smiled at Pagi and looked back at the ground.

"Which way did they he go?" Pagi was curious as to why the girl's date would run off and leave her.

"He lives with his uncle just down the road." The girl pointed toward a building in the distance. Pagi turned to it just in time to see someone jump to a neighboring roof from a window.

"Thanks" Pagi said and took off toward the building. She was gaining on the person who had come from the window and was intrigued to see if it was the girl's date or not.

Finally the person stopped as if watching something below. She approached quietly and tapped the person on the shoulder. They turned as she stood staring into black eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

She was staring straight into the eyes of a mask. She stepped back and looked the mask over. It was the blue spirit. She had seen his wanted posters up all over the place on her travels with the pirates. Now she was here face to face with him. She didn't speak only watched and he jumped into the ally to fight them men that had attacked the girl by the fountain.

She finally snapped back to reality and was about to join him when three men appeared and the bandits ran off. Pagi had heard stories of the Dai Li and she was sure that these men were part of the elite group.

"You should be going" The men looked the two mask figures over. The blue spirit took the advice and quickly disappeared into the night. Pagi, on the other hand, stayed.

One of them men walked towards her but stopped upon seeing her necklace. He bowed and smiled.

"This is the Avatar. We will accompany you back to your house."

Pagi wasn't sure she heard him right but she didn't dare correct them. These men were going to lead her straight to the Avatar. They must have thought that she was the Avatar because of the necklace and the staff. She smiled to herself under the mask. She nodded and followed the men.

It took some time to make it to the Avatar's house in the upper ring, but it was worth it. The Dai Li dropped her off at the front door and bowed before disappearing into nothing.

Pagi stared at the door wondering what she should do next. Before she had time, the door swung open and a young girl dressed in green greeted her with a menacingly blank stare.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"A friend. I am looking for the Avatar." Pagi answered and the girl seemed convinced. So she motioned for Pagi to follow her.

When they reached the main room Pagi saw three other sitting on the floor. There was a water tribe girl, a water tribe boy and the Avatar. Pagi was finally here with the Avatar.

"Who is this?" The Avatar spoke to the young earth kingdom girl. Pagi now noticed the girl was blind and was no doubt the daughter of the Bei Fong's.

"Ask her" The girl replied before flopping to the ground next to the others.

The group all looked at Pagi and it was then she realized she was still wearing her mask. She pulled the mask from her face and smiled at the group.

"My name is Pagi and I have been searching for you for quite some time." She assured them. "I have come from the house of the Bei Fong's where my parents are staying."

"So those are the extra people that were hiding in our house." The blind girl commented.

"Yes. I am very grateful that your parents were kind enough to harbor my family." Pagi continued. "I am here to offer my help in ending this war."

"Good. But what can you offer?" The blind girl cut in again.

"Don't mind her." The Avatar smiled at Pagi before shoving his hand toward her. "My name is Aang and I am the Avatar."

Pagi shook his hand and returned the smile.

"This is Katara my waterbending teacher, Toph my earthbending teacher, and Sokka." The Avatar went around the group, pointing to each of his companions as he spoke their name.

"It is nice to meet all of you." Pagi took this opportunity to sit on the floor like the others.

"So back to my question" Toph butted in again. "What can you do?"

"I am trained in hand to hand combat." Pagi spoke but was interrupted by Sokka.

"YES! Finally someone else in the group that doesn't have to use magical bending to fight!" He seemed almost too excited. Pagi felt bad for what came next.

"Actually I am also a bender."

"Oh come on" the boy yelled before laying back to stare at the ceiling.

"Really? Are you an earthbender?" Katara spoke.

"No"

"Water then?" Toph remarked. "Great another waterbender."

"No, not a waterbender either."

"Fire?" Sokka sat up quickly from the floor. "Are you an evil firebender?'

"Evil? Not everyone from the fire nation is evil." Pagi was hurt by the comment. She was not a firebender but she was from the fire nation.

"So you ARE a firebender!" Sokka sounded more accusing then anything else.

"I come from the fire nation but I am not a firebender. My father is, though, and I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to him as evil." Pagi was on the defensive.

"Your family ran away from the fire nation?" Toph asked.

"Yes. They wanted to do something to help the war. They didn't believe in what the fire nation was doing, so they left. They are good people and shouldn't be judged just because they are from the fire nation. There are a lot of good people who have just had their heads filled with bad ideas. The majority of the fire nation hates this war just as much as you do."

"We are sorry. It is just that while traveling with Aang we haven't seen any of the nice people from the fire nation. All we see are soldiers and that stupid prince." Kartara spoke.

"Zuko" Pagi smiled at the thought of him. She caught herself before she let her thoughts completely drift away.

"You know him?" Sokka glared questioningly at her.

"Of course she knows his name stupid. She is from the Fire Nation and I am sure everyone there knows who he is." Katara stepped in to defend Pagi.

"Wait a second" Aang looked as though he was trying to find the answer to a complicated riddle.

"What?" Toph glanced at him unmoved because she was unable to see his face.

"If you are not an earthbender, waterbender, or a firebender then what are you?" Aang's look went form confused to hopeful.

"You are a sandbender! Do you know where Appa is? What did you people do with him?" Sokka jumped to his feet and pointed at Pagi accusingly.

"No. I am not a sandbender"

At the announcement that she was not a sandbender Sokka went off on a rant of other bending that she may have. He continued his list, which included many things that couldn't be bent including several food items.

"Air?" Aang, who had been staring at her the whole time, finally interrupted Sokka's rant.

Once the words left his month the whole group fell silent. They all started at her waiting to hear what she would say. It felt like they had been watching her for an eternity. When she had felt the suspense had built all it could, she revealed her answer.

------------

I am working on more Chapters and hopefully they will be up soon. Let me know what you think about these three I just posted. Thanks again for your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"Yes" It was a simple answer but she knew that for the Avatar it changed everything. This boy who had been the last of his kind was now not alone anymore.

No one moved or said a word for they were all too busy staring at her in disbelief. Pagi rose from her spot of the floor and walked back towards the door. She opened the door and grabbed her guilder which she had propped up outside. She walked back slowly and re-entered the room the other four were occupying. She lifted her hand and a slight breeze rushed over the room.

"Can you believe this Aang?" Katara jumped to her feet. "You were right! You aren't the last airbender!"

"Do you know if there are more somewhere else?" Sokka was back with the questions once again.

"Not that I know of." The group let out a saddened sigh. "The only other airbender I know of is my mother."

"Well three is better than one." Aang smiled at her. "I can't explain how happy I am to not be alone anymore."

"So can I stay?" Pagi laughed a little.

The four other kids smiled.

"I think that will be okay with us." Katara laughed.

"This isn't one of those group hug times is it?" Toph remarked.

"Yes it is!" Aang yelled and he ran to Toph. She squirmed a bit before Sokka and Katara joined in. They all sat hugging each other and looking at Pagi.

"If I have to do this, so do you." Toph was staring right at Pagi with her dull eyes and a smirk plastered on her face.

Pagi walked over to the group and joined in on her first group hug. After the hug was over she explained how she had left the fire nation and ended up here. She left out the part about traveling with Zuko but told everything else she could think of. No one said a word as they listened to her adventure until she mentioned the Blue Spirit.

"The blue spirit is here?" Aang questioned nervously.

"Yes. Why?" Pagi was looking at him with sudden curiosity as well as the others in the group.

"I am just surprised that he hasn't been caught yet. That is all." Aang answered. He knew that he was lying and that, without a doubt, Toph knew he was lying, but said nothing, so the story resumed.

When she had finished, they told her of their adventures. She smiled when they talked about the fun times they had together. It amazed her that even though they were on a mission to save the world they were still able to find a little time to be children. She was glad she was here and she was glad she could help.

Shortly after their stories had been told, they headed off to sleep. Before Pagi followed the others, she called for her messenger hawk. She rolled up a letter she had written her parents and sent the hawk on its journey to Gaoling.

-----

The days that followed were filled with the search for Appa. Pagi had seen the creature before and found it hard to believe that such a large animal could just disappear. They searched the city with unfruitful results until they ran into an old enemy. From what Pagi could gather he had somehow betrayed the group in the past and they didn't seem willing to forgive him. Toph seemed unmoved by his presence so Pagi assumed she also had never met this boy.

"So who is he?" Pagi asked Sokka who was starting right through the boy.

"A Jerk"

Pagi ignored Sokka and watched as Kartara and the boy started a screaming match. Just when she was sure they couldn't go on anymore they were intruded by two kids who ran to the other boys side. Pagi watched in confusion as the group began to fight once again.

"Everyone be quiet!" Toph seemed to have had enough of all the yelling and was planning on stopping it one way or another. "You speak first and be aware I can tell if you are lying." She had been pointing in the direction of the boy so he was to be first.

Pagi had been told that this young blind girl had amazing abilities but she was excited to see her in action. She watched as the girl placed her hand on the ground and looked in the direction of the boy. He spoke and when he was finished she nodded.

"He is telling the truth." She turned slightly and pointed to the other two kids "Now you"

The girl began to speak, but her tale was quite different from that of the boy and Pagi waited for Toph to announce the girl as a liar. "She is telling the truth as well."

The group sat staring at each other for awhile before Sokka finally spoke.

"Smellerbee you said that you and Longshot watched Jet get taken away by the Dai Li right?" He was shaking his head up and down like he was answering for her.

"Yeah" The girl whom Pagi was now certain was named Smellerbee answered.

"He was brainwashed!" Sokka pointed at Jet. "Just like our hosts seems to be. The Dia Li are brainwashing people."

"As crazy as it sound he may be right." Toph confirmed.

"It would make sense." Aang added.

Pagi watched the group as they became more trustworthy of each other. Then everything changed in a heart beat when Jet announced that he knew where to find Appa.

"Where?!" Aang was looking around frantically as if Jet where going to say that Appa had been right behind them the whole time.

"I can show you." With that Jet turned and was off. The group followed behind him slowly until they reached a warehouse. He led them inside but it was empty. All that was felt was an old man who told them Appa was already gone. So the group headed back to where Jet and the other two had been staying.

"Can you tell us anything about where they took you?" Smellerbee asked Jet once they had settled back in.

"I have no idea" Jet looked at the floor.

Pagi felt sorry for him. He seemed lost and confused and all of the questions just seemed to be too much for him. Finally after many ideas and many failed attempts to recover his memories they hit something.

"Lake Laogai" Was all it took. Jet seemed to remember everything.

"That is where they took Joo Dee." Sokka announced as if it was a major discovery.

"Then that is where we start our search for Appa." Aang was sure that Appa had been hidden there.

When everything died down and most of the group had gone to sleep Pagi sat up talking with Aang and Smellerbee.

"I think I will stay here tomorrow and do some checking up on the Dai Li while you guys head to Lake Laogai." Pagi had wanted to help but she felt this was the best way for her to do so. She knew that with her sliver mask and almost secret identity she would be able to get a better idea of what the Dai Li were up to.

"I will go with you." Smellerbee spoke up.

"Thank you but that is not necessary." Pagi smiled at the younger girl.

"I think it is good idea." Aang shook his head. "You shouldn't travel alone until we find out what is going on around here."

"Okay. Then tomorrow we set off to find out whatever we can on the Dai Li." This was a great disappointment for Pagi but she didn't want to make it a big deal. Traveling with someone meant she couldn't disguise herself and she would have to work with this girl to get things done.

The group dispersed until morning when they would begin there journeys to bring down the Dai Li.

-----------

Here is yet another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I will be posting one chapter everyday starting today and ending Friday. Hopefully this will give me enough time to write some more chapters to post next week.

Thanks to everyone who is reading! If you have time please post a review or even send me a note so I can see how many people are reading this. Thanks! Have a great day and I will post again tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

With the breaking of the sun on the horizon, Pagi awoke. She rose and began to dress for the day. She knew that whatever she could find today would help solve the mystery behind the Dai Li. So she would prepare to do whatever it took to get the information she needed.

When she was finished preparing she entered the main room of the home where Smellerbee sat waiting for her. The others were just beginning to wake but the two girls had made the decision to start early.

"Are you ready?" Pagi asked the young girl sitting on the floor in front of her. Smellerbee said nothing but shook her head signaling her readiness.

"Lets' go." With that the two girls said their goodbyes to those who were awake and left for the day.

They started in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, figuring that this was the place that they would find most of the Dai Li. The two had been very wrong. It seemed as though these people were mindless zombies that needed no controlling. Pagi felt as if they had entered a place where the war didn't exist.

"These people are clueless." Smellerbee remarked as they traveled the streets of the upper ring.

"None of these people will know anything about what is going on, plus I haven't even seen any members of the Dai Li." Pagi added.

"Maybe it is time to search another ring."

"I think that's a good idea." Pagi and Smellerbee had only spent a short amount of time in the upper ring but called it quits anyways. The two slowly made their way toward the middle ring where they hoped to improve their search.

They walked through the streets of the middle ring watching the people. These people seemed to be more aware of the world but still they didn't mention the war. The Dai Li were present here but in small numbers. The girls were unable to even see what the men were doing. There was nothing to see in the middle ring so the decision was made to head to the lower ring and see what the refugees knew.

When they arrived in the lower ring they were immediately swept into a sea of people wandering the streets. The crowds were so thick that the two girls could barely keep up with each other. Finally they ducked into an alley to come up with a plan.

"We are never going to find anything this way. It's getting late and we need to be heading back soon." Smellerbee remarked.

"I just can't believe this. I hope Aang and the rest of the group are having more luck than us." Pagi was disappointed that they had not been more successful.

"I think it is about time for me to find out just how well they are doing." Smellerbee smiled.

"What?"

"I have a plan. You stay here and when I am gone, head back to the house."

"What?"

"Just trust me." With that, Smellerbee jumped back out into the crowd and began yelling about the war and the things that were taking place on the other side of the wall.

Before she could even get a crowd two Dai Li agents approached her. They took her down quickly and began to drag her off. It was now obvious to Pagi what Smellerbee was doing. She hadn't even put up a fight when the men came for her. They would drag her off to Lake Laogai and straight to Jet and the others. Pagi thought this was a clever idea and fought the urge to do the same thing. She knew that if she did, they would think something was up and take the girls elsewhere.

She made the decision to take Smellerbee's advice and head back to their house. So she did. Walking slowly through the crowd, she made her way through the lower ring. Suddenly, the smell of tea stopped her in her tracks. She entered the small tea shop and found it was almost empty.

"Kind of slow today?" she asked.

"My tea maker left today. He was the best in all of Ba Sing Se and now he is moving to the upper ring. Business will never be the same." A sad looking man sat behind a counter.

"I am terribly sorry. Well I must be going." Pagi turned to leave the tea shop. She didn't have enough money to buy any tea but the smell had taken her there anyways.

As she walked through the streets back toward the apartment Jet and the freedom fighters shared, she thought of Iroh. He had always been so kind and the smell of that tea shop had overwhelmed her with feelings of a less complicated time, a time where she was just a girl on a boat, taking part in a fruitless search for the long gone Avatar. A small part of her longed for that time again, but she knew that after this war was over times would be much simpler than that. She smiled at herself, hoping that she would see Iroh again.

Just before she reached the apartment she heard yelling from above her.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" Sokka yelled down to her from Appa.

"You found him!" Pagi was happy to see that the group had been successful.

"We don't have time to talk right now. You need to get up here so we can get out of here."

Pagi popped out her glider and took to the sky. She landed on Appa's back and he was off.

"What happened?" She was curious as to why they were in such a rush.

With the story that unfolded Pagi became more overwhelmed with the longing for a simpler time. She was told that they had found the Lake and when they reached it Toph had found an underground tunnel. They had found the Dai Li and were forced to fight when Long Feng showed up. Not only did they have to fight but they lost a member in the process. Jet had fallen and Lognshot and Smellerbee had stayed with him. They had freed Smellerbee when they were fighting with the Dai Li and she had helped them fight. Pagi wished she had followed Smellerbee and maybe things would be different.

After a short flight the group landed on a small island to discuss what they should do next. After much debating, it was decided to return to Ba Sing Se and tell the Earth King about the war and the Dai Li.

----------

Hope you liked this one. Don't forget there will be another one tomorrow. Let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Upon deciding to return to Ba Sing Se the group loaded up to make the return trip. It is a short one, but under the circumstances it seems to take forever. When they finally arrived at the palace they were met with force. They were going to have to fight their way to the Earth King if they wanted to see him. The decision was made to fight and the group began their way toward the throne room.

After moving some guards and some earth the group arrived at their destination. The only problem was that Long Feng and the Dai Li had made it there first. Pagi watched as Aang tried to explain to the Earth King all of the happenings of the outside world. The Earth King seemed unconvinced and Pagi felt the urge to help. She denied her outburst, in hopes that Aang would use the opportunity to prove himself a worthy Avatar. Pagi watched as the Earth King began to soften to the young Avatar. It wasn't long before the group was on their way to the outer wall.

After seeing the remains of the drill left by the fire nation, the Earth King had Long Feng arrested and the group was able to feel more at ease. After they had successful opened the eyes of the Earth King he repaid the favor by giving them information he had learned from the papers kept in Long Feng's office.

Pagi listened as they gave information to everyone. Aang had been sent a letter from a Guru that was certain he could help Aang learn to control the Avatar state. Sokka and Katara were told where their father was stationed with his men. Toph was given word that her parents where here to visit and wanted to meet with her. This excited Pagi for she hoped her parents had traveled with the Be Fong's.

"And me?" She asked the Earth King when he was through informing Toph of her parents' presence in the city.

"I am sorry. I have heard nothing of your family." The Earth King lowered his head.

"It is fine. I am sure they are just staying put so they can stay safe." Pagi gave the Earth King a reassuring smile. She knew that it was best her parents didn't take any more risk than necessary so they would no doubt stay put until the war was over.

Now came a difficult time for the group. With so many places to go they were unsure where to start.

"Maybe we should split up for awhile." Katara had said what everyone had been too afraid to say.

"I think it is the only way to get everything done." Pagi was sure of her answer but still felt bad about leaving the rest of the group.

"I guess that means I will go see my parents." Toph said in an uncaring manner.

"Then I will be heading off to see this Guru." Aang added looking sad.

"We can go and visit our father!" Sokka jumped to his feet and pulled Kartara up. They began spinning around.

"What about you?" Toph asked Pagi.

"I can stay here. I am sure they will need help."

"You're right. They will. Maybe I should stay too. I know a lot more about the war and the strategy than you and I am sure they can use all the help they can get." Aang sounded disappointed but determined.

"No you have to go see this Guru. I will stay." Katara piped in.

"But what about your father."

"Sokka can go and tell him I am doing fine. I will stay here with Pagi and we will get ready for the invasion from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

It had been settled and the group would be splitting up the next day. The night came and went without incident. The next morning the group stood outside of their home in Ba Sing Se.

"Well, you guys be careful." Katara smiled at the three that stood before her. It had been decided that Aang, Sokka, and Toph would leave together. The boys would drop Toph off to see her parents then would fly to Chameleon Bay where Sokka's father will be waiting. Then Aang will head off to the Eastern air temple to meet the Guru.

"I just hope that my parents are here to say they are sorry. Otherwise it will be them that should be careful." Toph still seemed uncertain about meeting with her parents.

"I am sure it will go great." Katara guaranteed her and she watched the young girl climb onto the back of Appa.

"I will tell Dad that you wanted to come but you are staying to help the generals." Sokka could barely contain his excitement about seeing his father.

"Don't forget to tell him I love him and miss him"

"I am on it." With that they watched the boy take his place on the bison.

"Learn all you can." Katara smiled at Aang who took his place at the reigns.

"Be careful and good luck!" Pagi and Katara yelled as they watched the Bison fly away.

"It seems it's just the two of us." Katara smiled at Pagi. Then though Pagi had been with the group for awhile she had never really gotten to spend any time with Katara. She liked the idea of having a girl close to her age around. It had been a long time since she had been around other girls and those girls weren't what she would call close friends anymore.

The two girls headed off to start their day. Pagi wasn't sure of how much help she was as she sat through the war meeting. The old generals that surrounded her babbled on and on. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the meeting ended and a decision was made.

"Now we just need the Earth King's approval." One general spoke.

"We can get that." Katara offered as a sign of commitment to the cause.

"Then you shall take these papers to find him and get his seal."

"We will return with the seal as soon as possible." Katara rose from her seat and motioned for Pagi to follow.

The two girls left the meeting room and head for the palace. This time it was Katara distracted by the smell of tea.

"I think we have time for a stop." Katara offered to Pagi.

The two girls smiled and headed toward the busy tea shop. Once they entered everything changed. Both girls spotted Zuko ordering tea from his uncle.

"They are here." Katara looked horrified at the sight of Zuko. "We have to go tell the Earth King."

"You go I will stay here to make sure they don't try and leave." Pagi watched the boy move through the shop.

"Okay. I will be back with help as soon as possible." With that Katara was gone.

Pagi was standing motionless just inside the entrance of the tea shop. She had been waiting for the day when she would again see the two men with whom she had spent most of her teen years. Standing here now she was unsure what to do. Before she could come up with and idea she was grabbed and pulled through the crowd. She was afraid to yell so she allowed the person to pull her behind the curtain that separated the kitchen form the dinning area. She was dragged all the way to the back and out a door before the person stopped. When they did, it didn't take her long to recognize him.

---------

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I was writing yesterday and realized that I am still unsure where I am going with it. Please let me know what you think and don't forget I will be posting again tomorrow.

A special thanks to all of those who have put up a review for this story. I appreciate the time you take to let me know what you think. Please feel free to leave any comments yu wish either good or bad. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

"IROH!" Pagi was so overjoyed to see the old man that she couldn't contain herself.

"Shhh" He hushed her. "Has Zuko seen you yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Good."

"Why?"

"He is trying to change and I think it would be best not to have anyone trying to change that around."

"I would never try to change that. In fact I have decided to join the Avatar myself."

With this revelation the old man relaxed. He seemed almost as excited as her as they told of their journeys to Ba Sing Se.

"Uncle?" Zuko cracked the door.

Without missing a beat Iroh pushed Pagi around the corner before his nephew could exit the door completely.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some fresh air"

"Will you be back in soon?"

"Of course, you know I can not stray from the love for too long."

"Of course, uncle."

Pagi listened to the two talk and smiled at the thought of a much calmer Zuko. He sounded almost happy, which is something she never thought she would think. When she heard the door close, she peeked back around the corner.

"He seems happy." She remarked.

"He is."

"That's good. Why did I have to hide?"

"That is a very interesting question."

"Does it have an answer?"

"Yes but I will have to give it to you later."

"What should I do until then?"

"Wait here. In about an hour I will send him home early and then you can come in and we will talk."

"Do I have a choice?" Pagi smiled at him.

"You always have a choice, but be assured that sometimes waiting for a good thing is better than rushing into something else."

"I see. I think I will wait here."

"I will be back for you soon."

So Pagi sat behind the building waiting for Iroh to return. She didn't have anything but her thoughts to keep her company, so she let them entertain her. She thought of Zuko and how much he had changed. He looked happy and it was nice. She had always seen him angry and it was rare for him to smile. She had seen him do it a couple of times while they were on the ship together. She missed those times. They had become so close, almost like best friends. She wondered if he ever thought about her. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him and Iroh until she had seen them.

Slowly, an hour passed and, as promised, Iroh returned for her.

"He is on his way home; you can come in and have some tea now." He smiled while holding the door for her.

Pagi picked herself off of the ground and followed him inside. He poured her a cup of tea and she graciously took it. She let the aroma surround her before she took a drink. She sipped it slowly and looked to Iroh for answers.

"I have been thinking." He started. "I have a request of you."

"What?" She was curious to see what the old man wanted.

"I need you to find something for me."

"Find something?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I have lost it."

"I am not going to get anything out of you am I?"

"Can you do this for me?"

"I would be glad to do anything you ask of me."

"Good. The sooner you leave to find it the better."

"I can leave now if I must."

"I will pack you some food." With that the old man was gone.

Pagi sat alone in the empty tea shop wonder what this crazy old man could have lost. She wondered if this was a mission to get her away form Zuko. No, that was silly Iroh would never lie to her like that. So she waited for him to return.

Iroh reentered the room with a large sack full of food.

"This should hold you until you get there."

"That is enough food for a week. How far away is this thing you lost?"

"Not to far if it is where I left it."

"What is it?"

"When you exit the city walls and are safely on a ferry out of the city, you may then see what it is you are going to retrieve for me."

"How will I do that?"

"I have placed a letter to you inside the bag. I have also placed a picture of the object I have lost and a special surprise that will help you assure people the item is mine."

"So I won't know what I am looking for until I am out of the city."

"Yes."

"How will I know where to go?"

"There is also a map to the place where I left this item."

"Why do you keep calling it the item you lost if you know where it is?"

"Just because I know where the item is doesn't mean it is not lost."

"Fine. I trust you. I will go and find your item and when I return may I see Zuko?"

"Yes."

"When you arrive send a messenger hawk to me so that I can prepare for your arrival."

"I will do just that."

"Please hurry and be careful."

"I will."

Pagi hugged Iroh and he smiled at her. She was unsure what could be so important to him but she wasn't going to question him anymore. So she said her goodbye and turned to leave.

"I forgot about Katara." Pagi turned to Iroh. "See will be worried."

"I will make sure she finds out."

"She was going to the palace to tell the Earth King that you were here."

"Then we shall be on the look out."

Iroh waved his hand toward the door and Pagi nodded. She was on her way. Because of the lack of people out at this hour she made a very quick trip thought the rings. It had been late when she arrived at the ferry and she was ready for a rest. She figured it better to rest on the ferry than on the shore. So she boarded the ferry and found a place to call her own for the night. As she settled into her place on the boat she opened her bag. It was time to see what was so important.

-----------------

I just happen to have an extra chapter ready so I am going to post two today. It was requested that I post again so that you could see who she meet and I thought it would be nice to meet that request. I hope you liked the chapter and are ready for the next one. I will be posting chapter 18 tomorrow.

On a general note I have written chapters 19 and 20. I am hoping to write at least one more tomorrow. Chapters 19 and 20 still need to be reviewed which means that my husband will have something to do tonight. I will get both of those chapters up next week. I am going to try my best to post as much as possible.

Once again I thank everyone who is reading this. It is my own personal escape from everyday life and I am glad that others can enjoy it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

She opened the bag and slowly began to pull out the items within. The first thing she pulled out was a map, and tied to the front of it was Iroh's lotus tile.

"So I have a map and I guess this tile is to prove the item belongs to him. What a silly old man. I should have known that it would be something like this tile - or tea." Pagi was talking to herself,f but she didn't mind. There wasn't anyone too close to her so she could freely to talk to herself without unwanted stares.

"What else?" Pagi rummaged thought the bag again this time pulling out a letter. She opened it carefully and began to read what was inside.

_Dear Pagi,_

_The item in which you are going to retrieve will undoubtedly change the world we live in. This mission is the most important of any you have ever had. You should feel great honor in restoring this item to its proper place. Not only that, but you will be helping my dear nephew on his journey to find his destiny. _

_Please hurry back and be safe. I am sure that you will accomplish this mission and return safely. Don't forget that you are no longer in the safety of the city and that the Avatar is no longer with you. Be careful when using your airbending because there will be no one to help you. Remember your mission and return soon._

_Iroh_

"He knows?" Pagi was shocked that the old man knew of her airbending. She wondered how long he had known. He had never even hinted that he thought she could bend, but that was just like him. He knew much, but revealed little.

She began to search for the picture of the item she had been sent out to get. It must be something important because he didn't even write what it was in his letter. Finally she found a small piece of paper that looked as though it had been carried around for ages. The wear and tear was obvious but other than that it looked to be okay.

She slowly unfolded the piece of paper but froze when she saw what it held. He couldn't be serious. He had sent her out on a mission for this. She knew that he was crazy but this was by far the most ridiculous thing she had ever seen.

There on the paper before here was a picture of a flower. She couldn't believe that she was going all that way for a flower. She had never seen a flower like it before and it did look beautiful but she was still angry.

"I trusted him and this is what I get." Pagi shook her head. "He is no doubt going to use it to make tea."

She shook her head again. She would not doubt him. He had promised that it was of great importance and so she would treat it as though it was.

Tired and frustrated, she laid down to sleep. It was pleasant sleep and she was glad for that. She didn't dream, but slept calmly all night.

The next day she exited the ferry and started on her journey. She hoped to cover as much ground as possible and to get back quickly. She started walking, following the map and walking until the sun was high in the sky. Now was as good a time as any for a break and some lunch.

She found a small spot to sit off the side of the road and began eating her lunch.

"What you eating?" a voice called out from behind her.

Pagi turned to see two girls that looked to be a little older than herself.

"Some fruit. Would you like some?" Pagi knew she didn't have enough to share but she was not going to be rude to these two girls.

"That would be nice." The girl that had spoken before replied. "I am Hai and this is my twin sister Rai."

Now that Pagi looked at them, the girls did look almost exactly alike. They both stood about her height and had short black hair. The seemed to be fire nation but were dressed in simple brown clothing.

"I am Pagi."

"What are you doing out here?" Hai asked.

"I am looking for something for a friend. What about you two?"

"We are traveling home."

"Maybe we could travel together for awhile. I could use some company."

"How far are you going?" Rai spoke for the first time.

Pagi reached into her bag and pulled out the map she had been given by Iroh. Here she pointed to the place which he had marked with a small dot.

"Really?" Hai asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yes. Why?"

"All that is out there are flowers. That field sits just down the road from our village."

"Actually I am looking for this flower." Pagi pulled out the picture and both the girls looked over it.

"Well I can't say you will have much luck finding this flower but we can help you get to the field."

"Thank you."

The three girls finished their lunch and packed up. They talked about everyday things as they continued on their way toward the field of flowers. At the end of the first day, Pagi followed the two girls out into the woods to make camp. After the camp was set, the three sat around a small fire.

"How long will it take to get to the field?" Pagi asked, hoping Iroh had been wrong about the amount of time it would take to make the journey.

"I should take us about four more days or so." Hai answered.

"That's good. I was hoping it wouldn't take a whole week." Pagi smiled.

The three spent awhile talking before heading off to sleep. Pagi was glad she had company but saddened because she wouldn't be able to airbend. She couldn't risk these girls turning on her, so she figured it was better to just use her glider as a walking stick. Pagi slipped off to sleep hoping that the four days would pass quickly and she would soon be back on the road to Ba Sing Se.

--------------

Here is the last chapter for this week. I will start posting again on Monday. As of right now I will have one for both Monday and Tuesday. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Walking and talking is how the girls spent most of the next day. It had been nice to have a conversation with these two girls and Pagi was learning a lot about what it would be like to be normal. They continued on there way, talking about anything that came up until night came again and the girls stopped to make camp.

As they sat around the fire, Pagi deicide it was time to ask the question she had been thinking about all day.

"So why did you two leave the village?" Pagi asked. She had been curious as to where the girls were coming from and why they didn't seem very happy about returning home.

"We were looking for someone." Hai acted as if it were no big deal.

"I am guessing you didn't find this person you were searching for?"

"We did find out where he was but we were unable to get to him."

"Why?"

"He is a very popular person."

"Really?"

"Stop making her run in circles." Rai spoke up. "We went looking for the Avatar."

"Rai!" Hai glared at her sister.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Pagi was confused by the way the girls were acting.

"The people around here have tried their best to stay out of the war and they have shunned us for going out looking to help." Rai informed her.

"So that is why you don't seem very happy about returning home."

"We will be proving that they were right all along."

"You don't have to go back. I could help you find the Avatar." Pagi offered. Both girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do you really think you will have any more luck than us?"

"If you help me find this flower then I promise I will get you to the Avatar."

"That is a deal." Hai stuck out her hand.

The girls shook on it and went on with meaningless chatter. Pagi was glad to help these girls. She had wanted the same thing they had and now she would be able to give it to them. She wasn't sure if she should tell them just yet that she knew where the Avatar was, or that she had in fact been staying with the Avatar for awhile. She wanted to finish her mission for Iroh first.

As the three got ready for bed that night, a sound rustled through the treetops.

"What was that?" Rai looked to the sky.

"Nothing. Now go to bed." Hai answered.

The sound came again and all the girls looked up. They couldn't see anything. There had to be something up there Pagi was sure of it. She just couldn't see what it was. Then came a sound she recognized.

"A hawk!" Hai pointed to the bird as it descended.

The bird landed in front of Pagi and she quickly retrieved the letter from its back. She hoped it was from Iroh and that it was good news. She opened the letter as the other two girls watched.

_Pagi_

_My dear, I have disappointing news. It seems that the great city of Ba Sing Se has fallen to Azula. There was a fight, but we were unable to halt her in any way. She has taken the city and we were forced to flee. The change in Zuko has been great, and he has shown it by fighting along side the Avatar. He has chosen his destiny and for this I am grateful. It is the only sign of good news I can give you. The Avatar was hurt badly in the fight but seems to be slowly recovering. We will be traveling with the Avatar to the rendezvous point for the resistance. We will also be working with him on his firebending skills. Also, I have kept my promise and assured your friends that you are well and will be returning soon. It seemed that they were unaware of your travels with us. Zuko pointed this out after learning that you had been with the group. We have both kept quiet so that we won't reveal anything you didn't wish to be known. Zuko wishes to send his greatest joy that you are well and he hopes to see you soon. Please hurry back._

_Iroh_

"What does it say?" Hai asked peaking over Pagi's shoulder.

"Ba Sing Se has fallen." Pagi looked at the two other girls with a tear threatening to drop from her eye.

"Is that where you were going back to?" Hai asked.

"It was but now I have somewhere new to go. No, we have somewhere new to go."

"But I thought you said we would go and find the Avatar."

"Trust me this map will lead us straight to him."

"If you say so." Hai gave a small smile.

"We better get some sleep. We still have three days of travel and then we have to get to the group as quickly as possible."

The three girls called it a night and headed off to bed. Pagi tossed and turned at the thought of the mighty Ba Sing Se walls crumbling to the ground. The only comforting thought she had was that Iroh and Zuko were now with the Avatar.

The next two days started early and ended late. The girls were pushing themselves to make the trip to the fields as fast as possible. They had managed to cut one whole day from their trip, but they arrived at the field at night.

"We should rest until morning. There is no way we will find this flower out here at night." Hai suggested.

"Maybe we can find the flower lady in the morning and she can help." Rai added.

"The flower lady?"

"She is an old lady that lives somewhere out in the field. She spends her days in the flowers and sometimes would come to our town to sell the ones she would pick."

"Do you really think she will know where to find this flower?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Then we will start by looking for her."

The three girls drifted off to sleep as they had for several nights. Tomorrow would bring a new day and hopefully they would soon be traveling back toward the Avatar.

---------

Here is the first one for this week. I will be posting one day again this week. Please review it and let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Pagi awoke to the smell of flowers. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. The fields were the most amazing thing she had ever seen. In the dark of the night she couldn't see any of the flowers but now she could see that they stretched on forever. Flowers and colors she couldn't imagine were all laid out before her. But as quickly as the amazement had come it was gone. How in the world was she going to find one flower out of all of those?

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Hai asked as she cleaned up their camp.

"Yes it is but how are we ever going to find the flower I need out there?"

"That is why we are going to find the flower lady." Hai reassured her.

"I hope she knows where to find it."

"I just hope we can find her." Rai said as she used her hand to block out the sun light. She was looking over the field trying to spot any movement.

"We let's finish cleaning up then we can start looking for her." Hai continued to tidy up the area.

The three made quick work of cleaning up and began their hike trough the field. The flowers were even more amazing up close. Pagi secretly wished that she could stop and just relax in them for awhile.

"So what is this flower for, anyways?" Rai asked.

"I am not sure."

"Then why are you out here looking for it?"

"A friend asked me to get it for him. He said it was something he lost and he thought it would help his nephew."

"It is the same friend that sent the hawk?"

"Yes."

"A fire nation friend?"

"He is from the fire nation but is now traveling with the Avatar."

"So he can be trusted?"

"Yes. You know, not everyone form the fire nation is a bad person."

"Ignore her. She has always been unfair to people from the fire nation." Hai waved her hand at her sister.

"I am from the fire nation." Pagi looked at the two girls.

"Really?" Hai asked.

"Yes. Do you think I am a bad person?"

"No." Rai smiled. "I will try to get better. I know that the world is changing it will just take me awhile to trust them."

"I understand." Pagi put her hand on Rai shoulder. "It is hard to believe that there are good people when you have been told otherwise."

Pagi felt as though she had been pulled into a world where nothing existed but beautiful colors. They had been walking for several hours looking for the flower lady. She didn't have to worry about anything but the flowers. Pagi wished that she could live her life like the flower lady and just wander around in them all day long. She shook the thoughts from her head. She had to help stop this war, and playing in a field all day wasn't going to help anyone.

"I think I see someone." Rai pointed to a small figure moving about the flowers in the distance.

"Let's go." Hai motioned to the two girls to follow.

They walked for awhile until the figure grew to full size. It was her, the flower lady. She was a short woman and her clothes were as bright as the flowers she was picking. Pagi hadn't expected her to be quite so old but she seemed to move about fine for her age. The wrinkles on her face were there because of years of smiling, and this was a major comfort to Pagi. This woman had grown old in peace and was living a life that everyone else dreamed of.

"Hello." She smiled at the three girls. "Can I help you with something?"

"We are looking for a flower." Pagi reached into her bag for the picture.

"Well you have come to the right place. I was just about to stop for lunch. Would you like to join me?"

"That would be wonderful." Hai answered.

"Good."

The three followed the flower lady to a large rock in the corner of the field. She climbed up and took a seat. The three girls followed suit and formed a circle. Pagi was still holding the picture of the flower in her hand, so she offered it to the lady.

"I will look at it later. Right now we should worry about lunch." The flower lady waved the picture back at Pagi.

"Okay." Pagi laid the folded piece of paper beside her.

The four ate lunch while the flower lady told stories of the fields. Pagi was amazed by how wonderfully happy this old woman was. She wished everyone was like her. Soon the story was over and they had finished their lunch.

"Now let's see what it is that you are looking for." The flower lady reached her hand out for the picture.

"Well I have this picture that a friend gave me and this to prove it belongs to him." Pagi handed the woman the picture and the lotus tile that Iroh had given her.

"Very interesting." The woman looked at the tile. "I am not sure what this proves but let's have a look at the picture."

The woman unfolded the picture and gave Pagi a funny look.

"Where did you get this?"

"A friend."

"I have only seen one of these flowers before."

"Only one?" Pagi was afraid that this would be something that would be hard to find.

"Yes."

"Do you remember where it was at? It is very important that I have it."

"I remember where it was, but I am not sure if you will be able to take it."

"I have to try."

"Very well. Follow me."

The three girls walked behind the woman through several fields until they came upon a small house.

"Is that were you live?" Rai asked pointing to the small building.

"Yes." The flower lady smiled proudly at her small home.

When they reached the house she opened the front door. The three girls stood outside staring at her.

"You wanted the flower right?" the lady asked Pagi.

"It is in there?"

"Yes."

The girls walked in slowly. The house was small but nice. It only had a few rooms but it was enough for this little old woman.

"This way." The flower lady opened the door to a room. The three girls filed inside only to find someone's bedroom.

"This is where the flower is?" Rai looked around the room.

"Right over there." The lady pointed toward the corner.

Pagi walked slowly toward the corner where a small desk sat. As she stood in front of the desk she was amazed to see the flower sitting on it. She picked it up and turned around to the flower lady.

"This is it?" She asked.

"Yes. The only other one I have seen is the one you are carrying."

"It is just a picture." Rai pointed to the framed picture of a flower Pagi held in her hand.

Pagi pulled out her copy of the flower Iroh had given her and held it up beside the framed picture. They were almost identical, but there was one same including a small piece of writing in the bottom corner. Pagi had never noticed it on Iroh's copy until now.

"There is something written here but I can't make it out." Pagi strained her eyes but couldn't determine what the writing said.

"So the flower isn't real?" Pagi asked the flower lady in confusion.

"I have been around flowers all my life and those two are the only ones I have ever seen that look like that."

"I don't understand at all." Pagi looked at the pictures. "Well this is what he asked for and this is what he will get."

"I didn't say you could have it." The flower lady pointed out.

"I am sorry. May I have this picture please?" Pagi suddenly remembered her manners.

"Truthfully it is not mine."

"Then can I take it?"

"You will have to ask the owner." The flower lady smiled at the three girls.

"Who is the owner?" Pagi asked, becoming more confused.

"That would be me." A voice announced from behind Pagi. "And the writing on the bottom is a name."

------------

Here is today's chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it. Please let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

"Who's name?" Rai asked.

"Zuko" the person replied.

Pagi knew who the voice belonged to instantly and she turned and dropped to her knees. It had been a long time since she had bowed to anyone but she remembered exactly how to show respect. Her head faced the floor and she spoke softly.

"It is an honor to once again be in your presence Fire Lady Ursa." Pagi kept her eyes on the floor.

"It is just Ursa now, my dear, and it is good to see you again." Ursa held her hand out to help Pagi from the floor.

"Wait. What's going on? I am still confused." Rai butted into the conversation.

"The picture is from my son Zuko." Ursa explained. "He made it for me when he was little. His uncle Iroh saw it and commented on how nice it was, so Zuko spent an entire day trying to make another one that looked just like it. When he finally did he gave the other one to Iroh."

"Oh." Rai commented.

"Now I must ask what you are doing here." Ursa looked to Pagi.

"Iroh sent me to get this flower. I guess he meant for me to find you and bring you back with me."

"Where is it that you are going?"

"We are going to meet Iroh at the rendezvous point for the resistance's invasion of the fire nation."

"I think it would be nice to get out." Ursa smiled at Pagi. "So what is the plan to get there?"

"I am not sure yet. We have a map, but I still haven't figured out how we will get there."

"Let's see the map." Ursa reached her hand out for the map.

"Here" Pagi reached into her pocket and retrieved the map.

Ursa looked over the map before folding it back up and handing to Pagi. "It looks like we will need a boat."

"I don't have a boat." Pagi had thought the same thing when she saw the map but was unsure how they would get a boat.

"It just so happens that I have a boat."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think the men wouldn't mind taking it out of harbor." Ursa smiled at the girls.

"I will get some stuff together for you." The flower lady addressed Ursa.

"Good." Ursa nodded. "We will leave early in the morning."

It had been a long day and the flower lady, Hai and Rai headed off to sleep soon after dinner. Pagi and Ursa sat in the main room talking for sometime about everything that had happened.

"So Zuko is with Iroh?" Ursa asked after listening to Pagi's story of traveling to find the Avatar.

"Yes." Pagi answered "Iroh has written that Zuko is doing well and is showing a major change."

"That is good. I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me."

"Forgives you?" Pagi had never thought of Zuko being angry with his mother. She couldn't even imagine it.

"I left in such a hurry and I left him all alone."

"He still loves you. He missed you greatly and I am sure he doesn't blame you at all. You did what you had to do to save him."

"I hope you are right."

Pagi enjoyed the thought of Zuko seeing his mother again. He would be so happy and he deserved it so much. Pagi's thoughts drifted to her own family. She missed them greatly and couldn't wait for the day when she would see them again.

"How is your family?" Ursa was just like Pagi's mother. She often wondered if the two could read other people's minds or just hers.

"They are good. They have left the fire nation and are staying in Gaoling. They are expecting another child soon."

"That is wonderful. Are you excited?"

"Yes. I always wanted to be a big sister."

"That is wonderful." Ursa smiled. "We will have a long walk tomorrow so we should head to bed."

Pagi took Ursa's advice and headed off to sleep.

Before the sun had dared to even peak over the edge of the world, the four were up and ready to go. They waved goodbye to the flower lady and headed off on their journey to Ursa's boat.

It was a long trip but was easily passed with the conversations of the girls. It was nice to have Ursa with them and Pagi felt good about completing the mission Iroh had given her. Shortly after nightfall they reached a harbor.

"There it is." Ursa pointed to a small ship in the harbor. It resembled the one Pagi had traveled on with Zuko, only smaller.

The girls followed Ursa onto the boat and straight into the navigation room where three men sat talking.

"I think we should go for a trip." Ursa announced to get the men's attention."

A large man who Pagi assumed was the captain smiled. "It's about time."

The men stood and the other two left the room to get the crew up and going.

"Do we know where it is you would like to go?" The captain asked.

"Yes." Pagi handed him the map.

"This looks like a lovely spot. It should take us about a week."

"That is fine. That will put us there about three days early." Pagi smiled at the man.

"Then we're off."

The girls followed Ursa out of the navigation room and into the ship.

"Let's see about finding some rooms for you." She walked down a hall and opened three doors. "You may choose any room you like. I will be in this one." She walked to the door at the end of the hall.

The three girls quickly picked rooms and settled in for the night. The next week would be a slow one but would lead them to a destination that held everything Pagi could want. She was ready to be back with the others and back to fighting the war. She spent her days practicing her fighting skills with Rai and Hai. The two girls were much better than she could have imagined at hand to hand combat.

-------------

Yet another chapter for this week and I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks in advance for any reviews and don't' forget there is still tow more chapters to come this week.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

Finally the day came in which they would land at the rendezvous point. They landed at night and the girls began to pack their things.

"The men will get that for you later." Ursa peeked into Pagi's room. "Right now we should go and see if anyone else is here yet."

"Okay." Hai smiled as they exited her room.

"Take these just in case we run into someone other than friends." Ursa handed each of the girls a thin coat. They were all dark red and fell to the ground. They covered their heads with the hoods and started out of the ship. They climbed up the cliff until they reached the flat ground on top. There was a fire and a small group sitting around it.

"Who is that?" Hai asked quietly.

"Would you care to join us!" Toph's voice rang out in the night.

"They are friends." Pagi smile taking the lead. The others followed behind her.

When they made it to the group everyone was looking at them. Pagi could barely see out from under her hood but she could tell that everyone was there.

"Who are they?" Aang asked Toph.

"I only know one." Toph pointed at Pagi.

"You are truly amazing." Pagi pulled off her hood and revealed herself to the group.

"Pagi!" Zuko jumped from his seat and ran to her. He picked her up in a hug and swung her around. "I thought we had lost you. I searched forever in the wreckage and I even tried to track down the pirates."

In his joy, Zuko had forgotten that the Avatar and his friends were unaware that Pagi had been traveling with Zuko.

"Wait you two know each other?" Katara asked.

Zuko put Pagi down and mouthed he was sorry.

"Yes. I left the fire nation with Zuko. I traveled on his ship with him while he hunted you. I got stuck with the pirates when they stole his ship."

"I am so confused." Sokka looked at the two of them.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Katara asked.

"I didn't think that you would let me stay if you knew."

"Come on. We aren't that mean. Plus, you are one of the last airbenders. We need you!" Aang smiled at her.

"You're a what?" Zuko turned back to Pagi.

"I am an airbender."

"Did you know this?" Zuko pointed to Iroh. "Oh, forget it. He knows everything."

"Are you mad?" Pagi questioned Zuko.

"No. I just wish that you could have told me before. I understand why you didn't and I am sorry that you didn't feel safe enough to tell me."

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment you two are having, but who are the others?" Toph's comment got several snickers from the group.

"We were not having a moment, and they are friends." Pagi said. "One Iroh sent me to get and the other two I met along the way."

Pagi motioned for Rai and Hai to set up.

"This is Rai and Hai. They want to help with the war efforts." Pagi waved her hand and the girls took off their coats.

"It is nice to meet you." Aang stood and bowed to the girls.

"It is our honor to meet you Avatar." Hai bowed.

Rai nodded before heading over to the camp fire and taking a seat. Hai frowned at her sister but followed sitting next to her.

"Who is the other one?" Sokka asked.

"Would you like to tell everyone Iroh?" Pagi asked the old man.

"I think the person is well capable of introducing themselves unless they have forgotten over the years." Iroh smiled at the figure.

"I think I can handle it." Ursa voice was soft and she smiled as she removed her coat.

"Who is it?" Toph asked learning over to Aang.

"I knew it. I knew that you were alive somewhere." Zuko was slowly moving from his spot beside Pagi toward his mother.

"What is going on?" Sokka asked looking at the others.

"I had to leave to protect you. I always planned on coming back. I am so sorry for leaving you." Ursa stretched out her arms.

"I missed you so much." Zuko stepped forward into the hug.

"Okay! What is going on? I mean I didn't even know Zuko could hug and now he is hugging everyone!" Sokka jumped to his feet looking at the others for answers.

"It is his mother, you idiot!" Katara glared at her brother for ruining Zuko's moment with his mother.

"Oh." Sokka sat back down and was greeted with an eye roll from his sister.

The group settled down, and Zuko and Ursa left to walk.

"They have a lot to catch up on." Iroh smiled at the group.

"I bet he would like to do some catching up with Pagi next." Sokka elbowed and winked at Rai. She laughed a little but quickly stopped when Sokka was blown from his seat.

Pagi gave him a look and he quietly climbed back onto the rock he was sitting on.

"I thought it was funny." Rai quietly assured him.

The group talked about the plan for the invasion until a sound stopped their conversation. It was the sound of Sokka smacking himself in the head.

"What was that about?" Hai asked him.

"The Dai Li." Sokka shook his head. "They knew about the invasion, and now they work for Azula."

"Which means Azula will know about the invasion." Aang finished the thought.

"What are we going to do now?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea." Sokka looked disappointed.

"We have several days. I am sure you can think of something before then." Iroh smiled at the boy.

"It is such a shame that Ba Sing Se has fallen." Hai commented.

"We were hoping to use their troops to invade the fire nation." Sokka was becoming more disappointed.

"What are we going to do?" Aang put his head in his hand.

"I have it!" Rai shouted.

The whole group looked at her.

"You need the troops from the earth kingdom to fight the fire nation, right?" Rai asked.

"It would have helped." Aang answered.

"The why not go get them?"

"Because, if you missed the conversation earlier, the earth kingdom cities are controlled by the fire nation." Toph sarcastically remarked to the girl.

"She is right." Sokka jumped to his feet. "We will use the day of Black Sun to free the cities. The fire nation won't be expecting it. We can go in and get the cities back and then use the troops to take down the fire nation capital another day."

"Yes." Rai smiled. "They will be helpless and if you can get there before, then the people can help you fight."

"Actually, that is a great idea." Iroh nodded.

"What about the time it will take to get to the cities?" Katara asked. "We won't have time to get everyone there."

"We could get there." Sokka smiled. "Some of us could stay here and wait for the others to arrive while the rest go to free the cities."

"We can use Appa." Aang smiled.

"But he can only go to one place." Hai commented.

"Yeah but Pagi and I can use our gliders to go to the other city." Aang pointed to Pagi.

"Okay here is the plan." Sokka motioned for everyone to listen. "Aang and Pagi will go and help free Omashu and Katara, Toph and me will go to Ba Sing Se."

"What about us?" Hai aked.

"You can stay here with me. We will wait for the others and let them know of the new plan." Iroh smiled at the girls.

"What about Hotman and his mommy." Toph pointed in the direction in which Zuko and his mother had gone.

"Ursa should stay here for now but Zuko could be help to you in Ba Sing Se." Iroh commented.

"Okay then Zuko will go with us too." Sokka added.

"When will we have to leave?" Katara asked.

"I would say the sooner the better." Sokka said.

"Tomorrow afternoon.?" Aang suggested.

"Sounds good." Sokka confirmed.

The group slowly departed and head for bed but Pagi sat at the fire with Iroh. She was waiting for Zuko to return and wouldn't go to sleep until she had a chance to talk with him. After a short while talking with Iroh, she heard them approaching.

"Well I think I will be off to bed." Iroh scratched and fake yawned before leaving Pagi alone at the fire.

"Good night." Ursa waved to Pagi as she passed her.

"Feel like walking?" Zuko asked.

Pagi turned to him and smiled. "I think I could walk some."

The two walked the same path Zuko had just walked with his mother. Pagi told him of the new plan and what they talked about at the fire. Zuko listened quietly until she was done then he stopped walking.

"What is wrong?" Pagi stopped to look at him.

"There is something I need to tell you." Zuko looked as though he would rather die then tell her, so she waited.

------------

I apologize for not posting yesterday. I was sick and didn't get much of anything done. I will be posting two chapters today to make up for yesterday. Please review and let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

"By choosing to side with the Avatar I have given up my throne." Zuko looked to the ground, then back at Pagi.

"I figured that would be the case. Is it bothering you?" Pagi wasn't sure why he felt like it was such a big deal. She knew it was important to him, but she had never really cared.

"Well because I am no longer the Prince of the fire nation the betrothal no longer exists."

"What?" Pagi was really getting confused.

"You will no longer have to marry me. You are free to do as you wish." Zuko's head went back down.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know?"

"I guess not."

"Oh. I thought that is why you came with me in the first place. I thought you knew this whole time."

"No. I can't believe no one told me. I can't believe my parents were going to make me marry you. What if I didn't like you? What if you had chosen the other side?"

"It doesn't matter now." Zuko started walking again.

"You aren't the least bit upset by this?" Pagi was furious that her parents would keep something like this from her.

Zuko shook his head. "I have known since I was little."

"It doesn't upset you still? What if I was ugly? What if you hated me?" Pagi was so mad and very more so because Zuko seemed unaffected by the situation.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Zuko reminded her.

"I can still be angry." Pagi threw her hands into the air. "You have nothing to say about this?"

"Not really."

"You lose it over everything and you got nothing?" Pagi felt like the world was going crazy. She was always the one who kept her calm but she was taking on the role of Zuko.

"Nope." He remained calm as he continued to walk.

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Yes you do! You just aren't telling me!" They had stopped walking now and Pagi was in his face pointing at him. She wanted him to be mad and it was driving her crazy being the only one upset.

"NO I DON'T!" Zuko was getting angry.

"YES YOU DO!"

The two were locked in a battle that neither one was willing to lose. But as in all great battles someone finally gave in. This time it was Pagi.

"Fine I guess you really don't have anything to say about it." She was hoping to just let it drop and try her best to forget about it.

"I just didn't think it would be all that bad." Zuko mumbled.

"What?" Pagi knew he had been lying.

"I just didn't think it would be so bad, marrying you. I wasn't happy about it at first, but then I changed my mind." Zuko looked at her. "The time we spent on the ship was nice, and it was nice to have you around. I mean no one would ever really love me and my baggage, so why not marry someone who is a good friend."

Pagi was shocked. Zuko had never been one to say such things, and it surprised her. He seemed kind of sad that the two were no longer betrothed.

"I think it would have been nice to be married to you, too." She smiled at him. "But you should be happy that you can find someone that you love instead of just settling for me."

"Do you really think that anyone would want me?"

"Yes I do." Pagi was mad at him for always putting himself down. "You are sweet when you want to be, nice, funny, determined, and handsome."

Pagi was embarrassed after her little pick me up speech but it was true. He was wonderful and he shouldn't think otherwise just because he saw himself that way.

"Thanks." Zuko smiled and hugged her.

"I am with Sokka on the hugging thing." They both laughed and he playfully pushed her away.

This started the shoving match. Before long they were on the ground wrestling each other just as they had many times before on the deck of the ship. They were rolling about until they hit something.

"Are we under attack?! What is going on?!" Sokka was scrambling to his feet. "Oh. It's just the love birds. Can you two do that somewhere else, please?"

"We are not love birds and we are not doing anything." Zuko was mouthing but Sokka had already returned to his spot on the ground and was falling asleep.

Pagi laughed a little and hushed Zuko. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah."

She watched him walk toward his sleeping bag and smiled. She had missed him and the fun they had together. It was good being here with him again but it would be over tomorrow. He would be on his way to Ba Sing Se and she would be going to Omashu. She waited until he was out of sight before finding her own sleeping bag. She laid down and closed her eyes, but opened them again when she heard a sound.

Zuko was walking toward her dragging his sleeping bag. "I know how scared you get of the dark, so I thought I would sleep over here by you."

"I haven't been afraid of the dark since I was little." Pagi corrected him.

"Shhhh, everyone is trying to sleep." He smiled at her and lay down on his bag.

Pagi smiled and rolled over. Both were asleep in a matter of moments. But the eyes of others were on them. Ursa smiled at the two and nodded her head slowly.

"I knew they would be a good match." She smiled.

"You were always right." Iroh laughed.

---------------

Hope you enjoyed! Please review.


End file.
